


(Не)обманутый

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Counter Sex, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Ethics, Enemies to Lovers, Ethical Dilemmas, Fantasy, First Relationship, From Sex to Love, Ghosts, Immortality, Lust, M/M, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Soul Selling, Table Sex, Temptation, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Жизнь столичного экзорциста Тошайо полна сложностей. Он изо всех сил старается помогать семье, подрабатывая официантом. Каждый его вечер — испытание воли и мужества. Каждая ночь может стать последней. Хикэру живет иначе: красивые машины, светские приемы, яркий блеск центра Метрополиса. Он прилежно трудится на благо своего Повелителя, и его новое задание — получить тело Тошайо. Сначала в переносном, а затем — в прямом смысле.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте появляются видоизмененные обряды, намеки на священные тексты и символы нескольких религий. Персонажи находятся в мире альтернативной истории, где с самого начала что-то пошло не так. Если вас задевает любое использование любых религий в художественных произведениях, возможно, не стоит читать текст.
> 
> Японская стилистика дана со множеством оговорок. Традиционные японские обращения сознательно изменены автором на вежливый аналог из русского языка (вместо «сенсей» используется «наставник», вместо «сама» используется «госпожа» и т.п.). Действие происходит не на территории современной Японии, Метрополис не Токио, страна развивалась иначе на протяжении целых веков. Если вы хотите подробнейшую стилизацию с соблюдением всех канонов современной Японии, возможно, не стоит читать текст.
> 
> Прежде всего написанное — развлекательный аттракцион с элементами порно. Если вы искали его, удачного чтения.

Семья Тошайо прибыла в Метрополис шесть или семь поколений назад. Прочно обосновавшись в столице Империи, предки Тошайо посвятили свою жизнь изготовлению амулетов от нечисти. Поначалу дело казалось прибыльным, и семья начала расти. Каждое поколение откалывало себе кусочек семейного бизнеса, и вот ко Второй Эпохе родители Тошайо столкнулись с весьма неприятным фактом: защита от нечисти перестала пользоваться спросом. 

Как любил говорить отец Тошайо, люди изменились. Стали жестокими, потеряли веру в справедливость. Раньше любой кинулся бы помогать старику, а теперь найдутся десятки «мерзких ребятишек», готовых высмеять немощь и болезнь. Во всем, или почти во всем, он винил высокие технологии: скоростные магистрали, небоскребы, тянущиеся к облакам, телефоны, компьютеры.

— Они заменяют вам душу! — кричал отец, потрясая полупустой бутылкой. Пива, сакэ, текилы, водки — любого пойла, до которого дотягивался к вечеру. 

Они с матерью Тошайо продолжали вести семейное дело, хотя оптимизм молодости в них поиссяк. В начале, сразу после красивой свадьбы, они были так счастливы и преисполнены надежд, что наплодили семерых ребятишек. По меркам Метрополиса — почти самоубийственный поступок. Но мать была здорова и счастлива возиться с малышами, а отец — уверен в себе и готов трудиться день и ночь, чтоб обеспечить пропитание. 

И вот спустя годы упорной работы он пил, а она — ругалась на последнего ребенка, восьмого, который еще не покинул отчий дом. На малыша Чи. Тошайо приходил к брату раз или два в неделю, давал немного денег, проверял здоровье и помогал с уроками, если успевал. Чи был последней связью Тошайо с семьей, которую стоило разорвать давным-давно. Еще когда мать отдала его самого, седьмого сына седьмого сына, таинственной госпоже Рей, женщине из относительно благополучного района города с длинными седыми волосами. 

Тошайо запомнил их встречу так ярко, что мог в любой момент описать ее, если бы кто-то спросил. 

_Открывается дверь, он переступает в просторную комнату, а там (совсем недалеко от входа) стоит удивительная женщина. Ее седые волосы распущены, по-старчески бледные глаза смотрят живо и хитро, во рту деревянный мундштук. Изо рта женщины вылетает облачко дыма, и Тошайо кажется, что это — призрак древнего дракона._

_— Нравится? — спрашивает женщина, чуть склонив голову на бок._

_— Очень, — шепчет Тошайо, глядя, как дракон выписывает под потолком невероятные фигуры._

_— Беру! — тон ее становится деловым, она кидает матери Тошайо мешочек, который звенит при соприкосновении с ладонями, и Тошайо, обернувшись, успевает заметить, как его мама перестает быть его мамой._

С того дня он был привязан к госпоже Рей, считался ее воспитанником и учился всему, что она готова была передать ему. Кроме Тошайо в необычной школе жили другие ребята, но между собой они общались редко. Во время совместных тренировок разговаривать запрещалось, а стоило кому-то попытаться покинуть спальню ночью, как госпожа Рей находила наглеца и выбирала самое страшное из возможных наказаний. 

Тем, кто боялся высоты, приходилось стоять на ее ужасном балконе. Тем, кто не выносил пауков и змей, она велела заботиться о новом питомце. Постепенно желание нарушать правила дома госпожи Рей исчезало у всех воспитанников. 

Они знали, что обучение закончится, когда наступит долгожданное совершеннолетие, и послушно терпели. Судьба многих до знакомства с госпожой Рей была незавидной, кое-кто голодал и попрошайничал, поэтому в глубине души они были ей благодарны. 

Учеба закончилась, и незаметно для себя Тошайо стал экзорцистом. Представителем славного древнего ордена, о котором почти ничего не слышал, когда был мальчишкой.

Его отец был прав — нрав жителей Метрополиса изменился в худшую сторону. Они больше не боялись нечисти, наоборот — искали способа получить выгодное знакомство. Подобно своим родителям, Тошайо оказался тем, чьи услуги больше не нужны. Но сдаваться было нельзя. 

Госпожа Рей имела весьма своеобразные представления о прощании, поэтому очередной выпускник выставлялся за дверь с котомкой вещей. Но Тошайо научился заглядывать дальше ее грубостей и граничащей с жестокостью чопорностью. Он смотрел в светлые глаза, сузившиеся до предела, и видел, как тяжело старухе держать спину прямой, как больно стоять без трости. 

— Спасибо вам, госпожа Рей, я никогда не забуду вашей доброты, — сказал на прощание Тошайо, но госпожа Рей была слишком горда для сантиментов, поэтому вместо улыбки плюнула ему вслед.

Почти три года Тошайо слонялся без дела. Изгонял мелких духов в старых домах, преследовал сборища упырей по трущобам. Как и многие экзорцисты вроде него, искал крупный заказ, который изменит жизнь, но ничего не происходило. Метрополис научился мириться с присутствием нечисти и нежити, даже нашел в этом выгоду и стал извлекать ее, не беспокоя загадочных экзорцистов «по пустякам».

Он готов был отчаяться: за редкие заказы платили гроши, гораздо чаще он работал бесплатно, самостоятельно находя цель и устраняя ее. Все казалось лишенным смысла, а вернуться к госпоже Рей означало расписаться в неудаче. Она сама вызовет достойнейших, чтобы наградить новым рангом. 

Его спасло появление Чи и знакомство с Изаму. Все произошло в один день. Тошайо пришел в родительский дом, чтобы поздравить мать и отца с праздником Предков, съесть ужин, зажечь благовония в честь тех поколений семьи, что позволили им родиться и жить в тепле и уюте. Но пьяный отец возле входа и мать в постели застали его врасплох. Он стал расспрашивать, в чем дело, и выяснил, что спустя долгие годы «тщетных попыток» родителям все же удалось зачать «достойного отпрыска», но «чертова дура все испортила». 

Тренировки госпожи Рей помогли Тошайо сохранить самообладание. Он вошел в детскую, где кричал от боли, страха и голода маленький Чи. Взял брата на руки и покинул дом через черный ход. Никто не стал преследовать его, и так он добрался до своей квартиры. Ему было неизвестно, как растить детей, но он помнил по обрывкам разговоров других людей, что без матери младенец может не выжить. 

До вечера Тошайо возился с братом, пока стук в дверь не перепугал его до смерти. Привыкший к дракам, долгому преследованию, он все же не был готов, что в его крошечное жилище придет посторонний, да еще в такое время. Но он открыл дверь, сжимая в руке нож, смазанный парализующим ядом — подходящее оружие от упырей и сброда трущоб.

— Какого дьявола ты завел ребенка, малец? — в коридоре стоял сгорбившийся старик. 

— Твое какое дело? — грубо ответил Тошайо. Его уважение к старости относилось лишь к тем, кто вел себя по-старчески благородно. 

— Ты меня в могилу сведешь этим ором! — старик смачно плюнул на пол. 

Они сверлили друг друга взглядом. Старик не желал уходить, пожевывал что-то во рту: не то челюсть, не то жвачку, не то самого себя. Он был тощим — так выглядят наркоманы, бедняки и тяжело больные люди. Тошайо смотрел в ответ, ощущая ответственность за брата. Ему пришло на ум, что это и есть, наверное, отцовский инстинкт — воспринимать тощего старика угрозой.

Потом произошло несколько мгновенных событий, и Тошайо понадобилось почти десять лет на то, чтобы определить их последовательность в ходе долгих тренировок. Во-первых, старик шагнул вперед. Он поднырнул под руку Тошайо, которой тот придерживал дверь. Пока вторая рука с запозданием тянула кинжал к цели, старик уже был в комнате. Пинком он отправил Тошайо за дверь, щелкнул замком и оказался внутри. 

А Тошайо остался снаружи.

Он бросился на дверь, стал колотить по ней ногами, руками и в перерывах прислушивался к детскому плачу. Брат продолжал плакать минуту-другую, а потом затих, и Тошайо стало по-настоящему страшно. До сих пор он не терял близких. Родители, пусть пьяные и злые, всегда были неподалеку. Госпожа Рей и ее воспитанники здравствовали. Никто из экзорцистов не брался больше за опасную работу, а что такое упокоить одного восставшего из могилы призрака? Пустяк!

Но теперь Тошайо чувствовал страх. Он перестал бить в дверь и решил, что подождет еще одну минуту, а потом попытается пролезть в собственную квартиру через окно. И когда минута истекла, дверь открылась. Старик, продолжая жевать, заявил:

— Накормил, значит. Пеленку сменил. Похож на тебя. Нагулял?

Тошайо сжал кулаки, собираясь ударить старика прямо в грудь, и даже сделал первое движение, отведя ногу, но оказался на полу. Старик смотрел на него сверху вниз и спрашивал строго:

— Нагулял?

Они быстро нашли общий язык. Изаму стал вторым наставником Тошайо. Помог найти работу в кафе рядом с домом, пустил новичка в додзё. 

Чи вернулся в семью. Несколько недель Тошайо помогал ему выжить, а когда мать встала на ноги — вернул ей и пообещал, что будет приносить денег для брата. Родители не удивились, не обрадовались, ответили только: «Хорошо, приноси». Как будто им было все равно.

Еще десять лет Тошайо учился в додзё учителя Изаму. Приносил продукты ему домой, убирал, готовил. Вечером приходил работать в кафе, а ночью — возился с нечистью, которая была по зубам. В его жизни появилась временная цель: устроить жизнь Чи так хорошо, как только сможет. Даже если для этого придется работать вдвое больше.

Многие из тех, кого Тошайо знал по школе госпожи Рей, исчезли. Не при загадочных обстоятельствах, которые потребовали бы его немедленного внимания, а по вполне обычным причинам. Одного утянула в другой город семья, другой выучился сеять рис и стал жить на ферме возле города, третий спился. Ничего сверхъестественного. Нечисть и нежить, казалось, не обращала на экзорцистов никакого внимания. Скорее по привычке, Тошайо обходил несколько кварталов, гонял знакомых духов с насиженных мест, грозил изгнать за шалости, но все это было несерьезно.

Когда Тошайо исполнилось тридцать лет, ему предложили настоящую работу.


	2. Богач и бедняк

Окраины Метрополиса выглядели непродуманной декорацией, вроде тех, что бывают в старых фильмах. Казалось немыслимым, чтобы такие запутанные клубки улиц проектировал разумный человек. Да будь он даже вампиром, оборотнем, кицунэ или несчастным каппа, все равно в поступках мыслящих созданий прослеживалась логика, но трущобы столицы можно было постичь только в пьяном угаре. 

Тошайо привык, что Метрополис грязен, наводнен беженцами из других стран и городов, пестрит всеми возможными красками, воняет ароматами разных концов мира. Каждая из присоединенных территорий добавляла Империи новый сброд.

Он представлял свой город смесью всего, что человечество считало загробной жизнью преступников. Днем — адская жара, ночью — пронизывающий холод. Шум, опасность за каждым углом. Убить — не убьют, но оставят без гроша, ударят в спину, да еще посмеются, если будешь раскрывать рот. 

Таким был для него всемирно известный Метрополис, но приглашение от некоего господина Хикэру, написанное каллиграфическим почерком на дорогой бумаге, выбивалось из правил.

Из всех районов, коих в Метрополисе насчитывалось по разным подсчетам двести или двести десять, только один пользовался особым статусом и считался настоящей столицей Империи. Чтобы попасть туда, необходимо было пройти сквозь хитроумные Врата, защищенные древними заклинаниями и современными техническими достижениями, в суть которых Тошайо никогда не вдавался. Считалось, что Врата не позволяют нечисти попасть в центр, но госпожа Рей называла эту точку зрения еретической и настаивала на том, что самое древнее зло таится именно в сердце города. 

Из-за скверного характера путь в центр для госпожи Рей был заказан, тем более что в услугах экзорцистов, по официальной информации, за Вратами не нуждались. Город недвусмысленно сообщил, что разберется с проблемами в центре своими силами, а госпожа Рей рада была умыть руки. Каждому ученику она вбивала в голову, что от центра лучше держаться подальше, и, наверное, из-за этого они все мечтали рано или поздно попасть за Врата. 

На приглашении Хикэру было написано: «Многоуважаемый Тошайо, со всем почтением нижайше прошу вас прибыть в мой дом для обсуждения деликатного вопроса, касающегося проблем такого рода, в решении каковых вы, по всей вероятности, имеете богатый опыт. С надеждой на встречу, Хикэру». 

Первой мыслью Тошайо было принести приглашение в дом госпожи Рей, но потом он вспомнил о прощальном плевке и поежился. Она скажет не приезжать — она всегда говорила, что от любых дел центра следует держаться подальше.

Вторым кандидатом в советчики стал учитель Изаму. Старик был лучшим наставником из всех, кого Тошайо знал, но в экзорцизме ничего не смыслил, а к людям относился с предубеждением. Он скажет не заводить нового знакомства, тем более с тем, кто пишет так витиевато. 

Тошайо собрал вещи, как если бы готовился совершить еще один обход квартала вокруг дома родителей. Взял только необходимое: порошки, пару настоев для улучшения реакции. Из оружия спрятал в сапог кинжал и оставил за спиной арбалет с деревянными болтами. Какая-никакая — защита. Если заказчику требуется экзорцист, пусть увидит экзорциста.

Изо всех сил Тошайо давил в душе надежду. Уже много раз он обманывался, считая, что очередное событие в его жизни что-то изменит. Но до сих пор он работал в том же кафе, посещал тот же додзё, заботился о брате, помогал родителям держаться за жизнь. Ничего не менялось, сколько бы он ни мечтал, так зачем лишний раз расстраиваться? Но надежда все равно лезла наружу. Все говорило о большой удаче: приглашение за Врата, красивые слова на красивой бумаге. 

Перед выходом из дома Тошайо сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и прошептал короткое обращение к Создателю, обычное для всех учеников госпожи Рей. Он благодарил своего покровителя за редкий дар видеть духов и общаться с ними, желал доброго здоровья наставникам, родителям, всем, кто нуждается в защите и помощи. 

_«Да будет путь их лёгок…»_

После молитвы следовало ожидать ответа Создателя. Самые религиозные знакомые Тошайо могли простоять так несколько минут, а наедине с собой, быть может, ждали часами. Он сам по старой привычке считал до десяти. Создатель ни разу не отвечал ему, как не отвечал его родителям, знакомым по додзё, наставнице и наставнику. Вот и теперь Создатель промолчал. Тошайо огорчился, не получив ответа. Подспудно он надеялся, что произойдет настоящее волшебство. Не обман кицунэ, а чудо, о которых так много написано на древних табличках.

Дорога до центра прошла без происшествий. Тошайо проследил, нет ли за ним хвоста, но перестал петлять уже через полчаса, решив, что это глупо. Он идет к Вратам, а туда не сунется ни один упырь. Зловредные духи обходят защитную стену и сами Врата за пару кварталов, и нет никакого шанса, что хвост за Тошайо, даже если он пока есть, сможет прошмыгнуть сквозь кордон охраны центра.

В вагоне метро сидели простые работяги, студенты, школьники. Тошайо покачивался вместе с остальными и ощутил неожиданную сопричастность к их судьбам. Девушка с книгой в руке, молодой человек с наушниками, старик и старуха, держащиеся за руку. Взгляд Тошайо скользил от одного пассажира к другому, и он будто видел тонкую нить их судеб, которая на короткий миг переплелась с его собственной. Протянув руку, он мог коснуться этой линии, застывшей в воздухе, ощутить настроение встречи, важность момента. 

Происходящее так захватило его, что он проехал нужную станцию. Пришлось возвращаться. Про себя он порадовался, что заказчик не указал конкретное время в приглашении. Только адрес — один из домов на главной улице, если смотреть по карте.

Теперь мысли Тошайо были заняты вовсе не центром, Вратами и возможностью заработать состояние. Он вспоминал вагон метро. Расцарапанные, изъеденные граффити и объявлениями стенки, заляпанный жвачками пол. Потолок с лампами, которые мигали от старости и перебоев напряжения. Тошайо пытался вспомнить, как все происходило, чтобы понять, что именно произошло? Был ли это ответ Создателя, пришедший с опозданием? Или так проявился дар Тошайо, с помощью которого раньше он мог обращаться к духам неживых? Нужно было прогнать эти мысли из головы, очистить сознание — быть может, тогда вид Врат не произвел бы на него такого сильного впечатления. Вместо этого Тошайо снова и снова возвращался к моменту, когда ощущал острую сопричастность к судьбам других людей в вагоне метро. 

Врата застали его врасплох. Колоссальная арка высотой больше десяти взрослых людей, шириной — больше четырех. Выкованная из стали, блестящей в свете городских огней и тусклом свете солнца, спрятавшегося за облаками и верхушками небоскребов. Арку украшали изображения добрых божеств, слуг Создателя, выполненные из дерева. Твари самых разных форм и размеров цеплялись за Врата, закрывая древнюю сталь своими телами. 

Сильнее всего поразила Тошайо рябь заклинаний, ради которых много сотен лет назад в Метрополисе и возвели Врата. Когда он был ребенком, эти заклинания казались ему легкими облачками, парящими в воздухе, но с тех пор его внутреннее зрение сильно обострилось. Он хорошо знал, как выглядят острые жала охранных чар, и видел в сложном рисунке древнего заклинания невыразимую красоту. Экзорцисты прошлого создали эти чары, чтобы уберечь людей от зла, но древнее искусство было утрачено. Тошайо мог любоваться узором как обычный зритель, он видел лишь поверхность полотна. Задайся он целью создать такую же защиту, у него ничего не вышло бы за всю жизнь. Разве что начать прямо сейчас и продлить свое существование, обратившись к заморской магии джиннов? 

Кроме могущественного заклинания Врата охраняли хорошо вооруженные люди. Два отряда стояло по разные стороны Врат, внутри и снаружи. Внешний отряд оценивающе разглядывал проходящих мимо жителей Метрополиса, останавливал тех, кто собирался пересечь границу, проводил досмотр, а при необходимости — допрос. 

Совесть Тошайо была чиста, он пришел к Вратам по приглашению, но все равно испытывал трепет перед людьми, которые встретили его недружелюбными взглядами. За глухими шлемами не было видно лиц — только внимательные глаза за приподнятыми забралами. Все взгляды сошлись на Тошайо, за спиной которого был арбалет, а простая одежда и обувь говорили о бедности.

— Я прибыл по приглашению к господину Хикэру, — сказал Тошайо, остановившись перед отрядом. 

— Проверь у него документы, — сказал один охранник другому. Для Тошайо их голоса звучали одинаково. 

— Ваше удостоверение личности и приглашение, пожалуйста, — сказал безликий охранник, которому было велено заняться Тошайо.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — Тошайо вежливо протянул документы двумя руками и поклонился. 

— Ого! Хорошие манеры. Нечасто встретишь снаружи, — заметил охранник. — Вижу, с приглашением все в порядке, оставьте его — может пригодиться. Сейчас проверю удостоверение.

Охранник провел ладонью над небольшой пластиковой карточкой и стал одобрительно кивать, будто получил информацию о Тошайо с помощью этого нехитрого жеста. Высокие технологии в трущобах Метрополиса не приветствовались. Если у тебя был хороший компьютер, ты должен был дежурить возле него денно и нощно, в противном случае банда, которая контролировала твой район, забирала технику в свою собственность. Они называли это налогом, и полиция давно перестала обращать внимание на «мелкие кражи».

— Парень, да ты экзорцист! — охранник сказал это со смесью уважения и доброй иронии. — Мев, слышишь? У нас тут экзорцист. Помню, ты хотела посмотреть своими глазами. Вот, смотри на здоровье! 

К Тошайо подошел еще один охранник. Ничто в нем не выдавало женщину, но Тошайо все равно понял, кто она, из услышанного. 

— Ты правда экзорцист? — спросила Мев, скрестив на груди руки.

— Да, госпожа, я — экзорцист, — подтвердил Тошайо и вежливо поклонился еще раз. 

Она колебалась секунду, потом опустила руки, прижала их к бокам и склонилась так низко, что Тошайо стало неудобно. Он ответил, но не из-за того, что понимал, какого черта она делает, а по сложившейся с детства привычке. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Мев, выпрямилась, резко развернулась и пошла к стоявшим возле врат коллегам. 

— Не знаю, что на нее нашло, — прокомментировал первый охранник. — Собираешься работать на этого Хикэру?

— Вы его знаете? — тут же спросил Тошайо. 

— Видел пару раз. Высокий, ходит в черном. Часто выходит за Врата, но другим путем — на машине. По-моему, он работает на Его Божественное Величество, но я политикой не интересуюсь. Готов пройти?

— Да, — сказал Тошайо, хотя не был готов после услышанного. Работает на Императора? Да разве к такому можно подготовиться?

Охранник вернул ему удостоверение, положил руку на плечо и подвел к полотну заклинаний, которое тут же ощерилось остриями смертельных проклятий на фигуру Тошайо. 

— Просто иди вперед, — сказал охранник. — За все время, что я тут стою, никто не почувствовал даже щекотки. Все будет нормально.

Тошайо понял, что его приняли за новичка, и это было чистой правдой, так что он, воспользовавшись советом, сделал решительный шаг вперед и… ничего не почувствовал. Врата выглядели жутко, но пройти их насквозь оказалось поразительно легко. 

Он остановился на другой стороне и ненадолго обернулся. Изнутри они были не менее потрясающим сооружением. Возможно, будь Тошайо призраком или одержимым злым духом, Врата не пустили бы его в центр. Чтобы узнать ответ на этот вопрос, пришлось бы провести опыт с настоящим призраком или одержимым, а разрешение на это не дадут ни Император, ни его приближенные. Подобное сочтут пыткой, пусть даже пыткой по отношению к уже умершему созданию. 

Госпожа Рей назвала бы такой подход блажью изнеженных мальчишек, но Тошайо считал его правильным. В появлении нечисти всегда были виноваты люди. Если они начнут изучать нечисть таким жестоким способом, это не доведет до добра. В лучшем случае руки одного экзорциста окажутся по локоть в крови безобидных нелепых созданий. В худшем — нечисть и нежить объединят усилия, чтобы разобраться с нависшей угрозой. История знала много примеров войн между мирами смертных и бессмертных, и Тошайо не разделял мнение о том, что такие войны — профилактика заразы. Скорее уж он считал их результатом трагической случайности. Хрупкий мир, любой, даже самый неприглядный, каким он стал сейчас, все же был лучше самой праведной войны.

Улицы центра Метрополиса были похожи на трущобы только тем, что тоже казались искусственными. Здесь можно было снимать романтические комедии, которые так любили родители Тошайо. Мать рыдала о чужих несчастьях, а отец ласково успокаивал ее. Тошайо не любил такие фильмы, может поэтому и улицы не пришлись ему по душе.

Слишком чисто, слишком мало запахов, слишком мало людей. 

Он привык к толпе, даже его манера двигаться предполагала, что придется проталкиваться через потоки других работяг. Теперь он чувствовал себя уязвимым на открытом пространстве. Любой житель красивых небоскребов мог увидеть, как его крохотная фигурка двигалась по улице. 

Нужный адрес по счастью нашелся быстро. Помогли таблички, которые в центре хорошо сохранились и, по всей видимости, регулярно обновлялись. Район, где жил Тошайо, прекрасно обходился без них миллион лет. Когда-то их, конечно же, завезли, но уже на следующий день, наверняка, сдали в металлолом. 

На первом этаже небоскреба, в который пригласили Тошайо, находился просторный зал для тех, кто ожидал, пока их пустят дальше. Вежливый персонал предложил напитки, подключение к Сети. Тошайо пообещали, что господин Хикэру будет безотлагательно извещен о том, что его гость прибыл. 

В подобном месте Тошайо оказался впервые. И дело было не только в расположении небоскреба — за Вратами. Необычным был сам небоскреб. Жилье здесь, должно быть, стоило баснословных денег, а налоги были такими, что он со своим скромным заработком вряд ли сумел бы накопить даже на отопление и очистку воздуха. Кроме зала ожидания на первом этаже были вывески нескольких ресторанов и одного клуба — вероятно, в первую очередь для жильцов. Тошайо представил, сколько будут стоить еда и напитки внутри.

Не то чтобы у богачей никогда не было проблем со злыми духами — вовсе нет. Просто решать проблемы злых духов здесь научились иначе, без посредничества экзорцистов. Если тебя беспокоит дух предка, находящийся в квартире, ты просто меняешь квартиру, и все. Если за тобой увязался упырь, ты нанимаешь самого обычного охранника, и упырю проламывают череп. Просто, эффективно и с гарантией. Экзорцисты редко готовы предоставить ее, ведь обстоятельства каждого случая не удается понять до конца по описанию заказчика. Они работают, опираясь на интуицию и вещи, о которых обычные смертные имеют смутное понимание. Для некоторых техники экзорцистов уже стали бабушкиными сказками, а обратиться к экзорцисту — все равно что позвать гадалку-шарлатанку. 

Как любил говорить отец Тошайо, магия перестала быть нужна людям, и люди перестали обращать на нее внимание. В тайне отец надеялся, что высокие технологии обернутся новыми монстрами, с которыми помогут справляться новые талисманы, и это даст начало новому веку процветания для семьи. Тошайо видел в нем это и старался изо всех сил не презирать собственного родителя. 

— Господин Тошайо? — к нему подошла молодая женщина в строгом костюме. Он заметил ее издалека, но не сразу поверил, что его пригласят так быстро. 

Хикэру либо отчаялся и готов был принять гостя немедленно, либо уже знал, что Тошайо пересек Врата. Скорее всего, в центре Метрополиса легко было отслеживать перемещение гостей. 

Женщина отвела Тошайо к лифту и подсказала этаж, потом поклонилась и пошла обратно к рабочему месту — встречать других гостей и жильцов небоскреба. Тошайо оказался в лифте совершенно один. Он почувствовал, как сдавило виски, успел понять, когда заложило уши, и приоткрыл рот, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Лифт нес его вверх без передышки — на такую высоту Тошайо забирался редко. Нечисть любила связь с землей, нежить и вовсе с трудом могла от земли оторваться, так что чаще всего он работал в канализации, на кладбищах, в заброшенных храмах, а вовсе не в небоскребах. 

Когда лифт остановился, Тошайо еле держался на ногах. Он вышел и отдышался, прежде чем идти в апартаменты с нужным номером. Все было указано на приглашении. 

Дверь не вызывала подозрений. Тошайо присмотрелся к ней, но не приметил ни следов защитной магии, ни проклятий. Обычное дерево, быть может, чересчур дорогое, но в таких местах много вещей будут казаться ему чересчур дорогими. Светло-коричневая древесина была инкрустирована черной, которая повторяла замысловатым рисунком прямоугольник дверного полотна. Выглядело изящно — как дверь в музей или один из современных храмов, устроенных на нижних этажах высоток. 

Кнопка звонка находилась рядом с табличкой: «Хикэру». Без фамилии, должности, научной степени. Тошайо не знал, как принято было оформлять таблички в этом районе, но в трущобах человек не упустил бы шанса показать себя во всей красе. Даже если это грозило ему вторжением банды посреди рабочего дня. 

Изнутри раздались тихие шаги, потом щелкнул замок и дверь открылась. Тошайо увидел хозяина дома в шелковом халате, кое-как прикрывающем тело, с мокрыми волосами, босиком на гладкой поверхности кафельных плиток. 

— Господин Тошайо? — вежливо предположил Хикэру, торопливо завязывая халат. В этот момент Тошайо посмотрел на лицо хозяина дома и обратил внимание, что оно существует. Бросились в глаза радушная улыбка и контрастирующий с ней цепкий взгляд. 

Перед Тошайо мелькнули образы со времен обучения — глупости, которые иногда позволяли себе воспитанники госпожи Рей. Съеденный на двоих бутерброд, дружеские объятья, пустяковые подарки, сделанные сразу после тренировки, чтобы госпожа не заметила. Все вылилось в строгий целибат, поддерживать который Тошайо помогал напряженный график и ясная цель, но теперь ему казалось, будто в один миг рухнула стена вроде той, что окружала центральный район. 

Как можно думать о чем-то, когда в центре города живут люди, похожие на Хикэру? Они моются в душе, возможно, они даже ложатся в постель. Голые.

Чтобы вернуться к реальности, Тошайо моргнул. Он бывал во многих переделках, ему не в первой было справляться с волнением, страхом или вожделением. Особенную ловкость в мороках проявляли кицунэ, но даже самый обычный злобный дух мог подбросить пикантных картинок. Тошайо спокойно вдохнул, поклонился и подтвердил:

— Тошайо, экзорцист младшего ранга, к вашим услугами.

У него вышло сделать это непринужденно, и он гордился этим. Кто знает этого Хикэру? Он вполне мог нарочно пойти в душ как раз перед тем, как Тошайо пришел к нему в дом. С богачей центра станется.

— Прошу, проходите, — Хикэру, продолжая придерживать халат рукой, пригласил Тошайо войти в апартаменты. 

Студия оказалась небольшой: диван, бар, кухня — все смешалось в одну кучу. Тошайо увидел в дальнем конце открытую дверь, из которой тянулись к Хикэру мокрые следы. Там мог находиться душ. 

— Подождите, пожалуйста, на диване. Я не знал, что вы придете так скоро, господин Тошайо. Мне нужна минута, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Хорошо? — Хикэру вежливо улыбался и так старательно прятался в халат, что сомнения Тошайо рассеялись. Вряд ли этот тип подстроил раздевание нарочно. Дело близится к вечеру: собирался в ресторан или в клуб, вот и пошел в душ. Богачи моются по сто раз в день, это у Тошайо расход воды расписан на месяц вперед. 

— Большое спасибо, я подожду, — ответил он. 

Диван, отделанный кожей, оказался мягким и удобным. Перед Тошайо стоял невысокий столик, где в хрустальной вазе валялись похожие на стекло конфеты в прозрачной упаковке. Захотелось взять одну, но он помнил о профессиональной осторожности, поэтому решил воздержаться от любой еды и напитков в доме. Если Хикэру вызвал его для экзорцизма, притрагиваться к еде может быть опасно.

Хозяин квартиры тем временем исчез за третьей дверью. Возможно, она вела в личную комнату, возможно — в гардероб. Прикрывать ее до конца Хикэру не стал из уважения к гостю. Тошайо слышал, как щелкают вешалки для одежды, потом раздался характерный звук застежки-молнии, стук каблуков. Хикэру вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь без спешки Тошайо мог рассмотреть его получше. 

Хикэру выглядел молодо — моложе самого Тошайо лет на пять, а возможно и больше. Опираться на внешность в центре Метрополиса было неправильно — здесь пользовались косметической хирургией, новыми средствами омоложения, а работа была гораздо легче той, к которой привыкли в трущобах. На самом деле, Хикэру мог быть старше, но спрашивать об этом без особой надобности Тошайо не стал бы. 

Фигуру подчеркивали узкие брюки и строгий пиджак. В халате Хикэру показался Тошайо эксцентричным, но теперь выглядел сдержанно, даже строго. Невольно вспомнилась вскользь брошенная охранником Врат фраза о том, что Хикэру ходит в черном. Если речь шла о такой одежде, неудивительно, что даже охранники заметили особенность.

Внешний вид Хикэру портили только мокрые волосы, но Тошайо знал, что высушить волосы такой длины будет непросто — он помогал сделать это матери, когда та болела, ухаживая за маленьким Чи. Чтобы не испортить костюм и выглядеть опрятно, Хикэру завязал волосы в узел и закрепил лентой. 

— Вы застали меня врасплох, господин Тошайо, — сказал он, присаживаясь на другой конец дивана. — Позволите налить вам чаю? Или вы предпочитаете кофе?

— Большое спасибо, я хотел бы узнать, с какой целью вы вызвали меня, — вежливо ответил Тошайо. 

— Справедливо, — Хикэру улыбнулся. — Я навел справки о вашей работе. Вы не станете пить, пока не поймете, что в этом доме безопасно. Уверяю, это так. Апартаменты совсем новые, я приобрел их на время, чтобы жить хоть где-то. Случай, из-за которого я позвал вас, произошел в другой квартире. 

— Если речь о нежити, она может преследовать жертву в пределах города, а в исключительных случаях — в пределах континента, — ответил Тошайо.

— Я не специалист, но предположу, что речь не о нежити. Полиция уверена, что в центре завелся маньяк, но они все форменные болваны и привыкли ко взяткам. Если происходит убийство, они заявляют, что в городе объявился маньяк. Мне сказали ждать конца расследования, но место уже осмотрели специалисты, так что я могу вернуться в дом. Но я подумал, что не хочу ждать «конца расследования», если вы понимаете, о чем я, господин Тошайо. Разумеется, полиция не будет сидеть сложа руки, но вряд ли они бросят все силы на то, чтобы выяснить причины смерти очередной пустышки «из богачей». Так они называют нас. Увы, скончалась моя гостья. Известная певица, вы могли слышать о ее смерти в новостях. Все произошло неделю назад, на приеме, который я организовал для сбора средств на строительство нового городского района. 

— Благотворительный прием, я правильно понимаю? — уточнил Тошайо.

— Все верно. Благотворительность — моя основная работа. Звучит странно, понимаю, но я занимаюсь этим уже пять лет. Мы вывезли радиоактивные отходы от границы города и добились их переработки. Открыли несколько школ для сирот. Мелочи, но я делаю это постоянно. Прибыль, вернее будет сказать, количество пожертвований от таких мероприятий зависит от моей репутации. Люди приходят поговорить со знаменитостями, завязать знакомства, и в качестве приятного бонуса для бедняков из дальних районов города они платят добровольные взносы. Кто-то меньше, кто-то больше — я не считаю, кто и сколько денег пожертвовал. Приемы всегда возмещают мне затраты на организацию, а остаток я перевожу на нужды города. Если я объявлю своим гостям, что убийство совершил некий «маньяк», в следующий раз ко мне не придут самые осторожные. Потом не придут те, кто заметил, что людей стало меньше. Потом перестанут приходить даже те, кто готов отдавать деньги без выпивки и хороших разговоров. Понимаете, чего я хочу?

— Вы хотите разыграть представление? — нахмурился Тошайо.

— Нет, — прямо ответил Хикэру, отбросив маску вежливости, и перестал улыбаться. — Возможно, я слишком волнуюсь и объяснил невнятно. Мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили мой дом и выяснили, было ли связано убийство с нечистой силой. Если окажется, что это так, я готов оплатить любые издержки. Как вы управляетесь с ними? Упокаиваете? Я прав?

— В некоторых случаях, — ответил Тошайо. — Гораздо чаще я изгоняю злых духов. Полиция может быть отчасти права, господин Хикэру. Намного чаще, чем нечисть, в городе действуют одержимые духами. Но мы находимся в центре, разве могут одержимые попасть сюда?

— Мой дом, где произошло убийство, находится по другую сторону Врат. Я знал, что риск существует, но я против того, чтобы заниматься благотворительностью, сидя здесь, в тепле и уюте. Иногда полезно зайти в дальний район. 

— Вас могут ограбить в дальнем районе, — заметил Тошайо. 

— Я могу позаботиться о себе, когда дело касается простых людей, — сказал Хикэру. — Мне посоветовали на время поселиться здесь, за Вратами. Многие люди моего круга живут здесь, и я не против. Но когда вы решите вопрос, я вернусь назад и буду жить так, как хочу. Разве не в этом смысл богатства — делать то, что хочешь?

— Никогда не задумывался об этом, — сказал Тошайо. — Я никогда не был богат.

— Вы можете стать богатым. Я заплачу достаточно, чтобы вы смогли купить квартиру в хорошем районе. Не здесь, конечно, но… Впрочем, почему не здесь? Вам нравится это место? Верхний этаж, восемь комнат, и можно каждый день смотреть на звезды. 

Тошайо ничего не ответил. Он рассчитывал получить достаточно денег для оплаты обучения очередного года в школе брата — и это в лучшем случае. 

— Возможно, вы не все рассказали мне о моей роли в происходящем? — наконец, выдавил из себя Тошайо. Теперь держать себя в руках было даже сложнее, чем после встречи с полуголым хозяином квартиры.

— Понимаю, это кажется безумием, — ответил тот. — Вы привыкли, что вам мало платят. Я считаю, что это неприлично — заплатить столько же, сколько заплатил бы вам бедняк за изгнание духа злобного родственника. Ваша профессия исчезает, хотя она — наше культурное наследие. Можете считать это благотворительностью, если так вам приятнее, но я всего лишь хочу проявить благодарность. Для меня эта квартира — напоминание об ужасном происшествии. Гостья умерла на моих руках, а через пару часов я уже был здесь с воспоминаниями и тяжелыми мыслями. Когда я просыпаюсь, я вижу, как… Понимаете, господин Тошайо, мне хотелось бы сейчас уехать в другую страну, как делают все мои знакомые, когда происходит что-то хоть отдаленно похожее на мою ситуацию. Но я чувствую свою вину в произошедшем, поэтому я здесь и надеюсь, что вы справитесь. 

— Как вы нашли меня? — спросил Тошайо, ничуть не успокоенный ответом.

— Госпожа Рей рекомендовала мне вас как лучшего экзорциста своего поколения, — ответил Хикэру.

— В самом деле? — Тошайо все еще помнил плевок. 

— Я обратился к ней позавчера, и она назвала ваше имя и любезно предоставила адрес, куда я могу направить приглашение. Без ее помощи я просто не сумел бы… вы живете в таком… простите, я не хочу вас оскорбить, — Хикэру, вероятно, смущенный неловкими словами, которые произнес, встал со своего места и пошел в зону столовой, где с помощью пары чайников начал готовить чай. Его руки двигались ловко и быстро, он явно делал подобное тысячу раз. 

— Жить в центральном районе для меня… неприемлемо, господин Хикэру, — ответил Тошайо после долгой паузы. — Я благодарен вам за проявленную щедрость, но не смогу в полной мере оценить ее. Мне нужно заботиться о брате, который живет с моими родителями, и моя профессия предполагает, что чаще я появляюсь в стоках канализации, а не на приемах и в ресторанах. Давайте перейдем к делу, если вы не возражаете. Мы можем отправиться в ваш дом сейчас?

— Боюсь, что прямо сейчас я не смогу проводить вас. Я дам вам ключи, охрана уже знает, что вы можете осмотреть дом…

— Господин Хикэру, мне нужно…

— Понимаю, — Хикэру остановил его жестом. — Вы хотите услышать весь рассказ, подробно, на том самом месте. Завтра, весь день, я буду в вашем распоряжении. Я уже отменил все встречи, нам никто не помешает. Но сегодня я должен идти на прием, где будет старший сын Его Божественного Величества. Отказать ему означает оскорбить императорскую семью. Если бы вы отправили мне сообщение утром, я постарался бы найти выход, но сейчас я вынужден вас покинуть. Возьмите ключи, здесь комплект от этой квартиры и от моих апартаментов за Вратами. Мой водитель отвезет вас ко входу, а охрана проведет по комнатам. 

— Простите, что не предупредил, — начал Тошайо, но Хикэру снова прервал его.

— Я не просил об этом в приглашении. Видите ли, я не думал, что меня позовут на встречу такого уровня. Мы уже были представлены друг другу около года назад, но я не мог даже предположить, что… Понимаете, для меня это шанс получить поддержку Императора. Если это произойдет, я смогу приглашать к себе в дом высокопоставленных чиновников, и средства, которые мой фонд выделяет… Надеюсь, вы поймете. Я не думал, что эти два события совпадут. Рассчитывал, наверное, что вы будете размышлять неделю-другую. Что с меня взять? Богатей, — Хикэру презрительно поджал губы. 

Наконец, его приготовления были завершены. Он налил чай сначала в свою пиалу, потом — в пиалу гостя. Выпил чай первым, нарушая правила гостеприимства, но Тошайо воспринял это как проявление внимания к своим нуждам. Осторожность экзорцистов была одним из редких правдивых мифов в среде обычных людей. 

Сделав глоток, Хикэру поставил полупустую пиалу на место, зашел в комнату, где переодевался, взял там большую сумку, из которой торчали края белоснежной ткани, и быстро пошел к выходу.

— Оставайтесь здесь сколько захотите. Ключи на столе возле чайника, можете взять продукты и приготовить себе бутерброды. Я ваш должник! 

Хикэру исчез. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, щелкнул замок. Тошайо остался один в квартире, в которой по заверениям хозяина было восемь комнат. Он даже не успел встать с дивана. Слова Хикэру, их смысл, скорость, с которой они вылетали из его рта, сбивали с толку. Только теперь, когда Хикэру исчез, Тошайо смог прийти в себя и осмотреться как следует. 

Действительно, со стороны входа видно было только две двери: в душевую и гардероб. Вход в основную часть квартиры оказался спрятан за красивой ширмой. На ней белый дракон летел по алому полю. Тошайо встал, подошел к столу, где находились чайник, пиалы и ключи, посмотрел на сервиз.

Добротные дорогие вещи без ненужной вычурности, хранящие историю. Вместо нового глянца — патина минувших эпох. Тошайо не удержался, взял пиалу и выпил еще горячий напиток. Хикэру приготовил самый обычный чай, без модных добавок, кричащих ароматов. Просто хороший чай, на который у Тошайо вечно не хватало времени. Купить на рынке, принести домой, дождаться, пока вода достигнет нужной температуры… за это время он мог успеть поесть и принять душ после работы — какой уж тут чай. 

Подумав, Тошайо налил себе еще немного. Чай все равно выльют, он испортится уже через несколько минут. Ничего зазорного в этом нет, тем более что хозяин квартиры сам предложил ему поесть и выпить чаю. 

Вторая пиала оказалась крепче, но Тошайо привык к привкусу, поэтому даже не поморщился. Он оставил в покое сервиз и пошел осматривать квартиру, чтобы лучше представить себе, чем живет наниматель. 

Дверь за ширмой оказалась открыта. Он прошел в просторную галерею — на стенах висело несколько картин в массивных рамах. Стиль художников напомнил Тошайо о школьном курсе искусств других государств. Никому в Метрополисе не пришло бы в голову рисовать подобное, хотя он редко интересовался искусством сложнее фильмов, которые выбрасывали в Сеть со скидками. Из этой комнаты можно было попасть в другие. Тошайо выбрал приоткрытую дверь наугад и прошел внутрь — спальня. Он зашел еще в одну — другая спальня. Они ничем не отличались друг от друга, что полностью соответствовало словам Хикэру о временном жилье. 

Тошайо вышел из галереи обратно в гостиную и прошел в душевую. Воздух отсюда вытягивала специальная вентиляция — ее жужжание поначалу казалось навязчивым, но потом отошло на задний план. Куда больше его заинтересовало обилие косметических средств. Сам Тошайо использовал мыло, обычно то, что дарила мама, реже покупал самое дешевое из того, что находил в продаже. Теперь перед ним была целая галерея, похожая на прилавок магазина. Несколько флаконов было открыто, они кое-как валялись вокруг душевой кабины, из одного вытекала в сливное отверстие прозрачная жидкость. Тошайо поднял флакон и осторожно поставил на полку, чтобы сохранить остатки. Судя по всему, Хикэру придавал большое значение внешнему виду, а может просто любил необычные запахи. Их сочетание было таким сильным, что у Тошайо с непривычки начался приступ яростного чихания. Он никак не мог остановиться, пришлось выйти и прикрыть дверь. Спустя минуту или около того он успокоился и пошел к гардеробной. 

Обстановка здесь напоминала душевую: ворох вещей, сваленных в центре так, будто хозяин долго решал, что выбрать, и бросал не подошедшие варианты на пол. Тошайо поднял ткань наугад и наткнулся на тот самый халат, в котором Хикэру предстал перед ним на входе. Прохладные волны легко легли на руку — невозможно было понять, откуда взялся этот холод. Он мог быть естественным для натурального шелка ощущением, а мог оказаться остатками воды, которая недавно была на Хикэру. 

Чтобы понять, от чего именно он ощущает холод, Тошайо поднес ткань к лицу и прислушался к запаху. Среди неразберихи ароматов, знакомых ему по душевой, был еще один — тот, который ощущался не носом, а чем-то внутри, чего не было у большинства смертных. Тошайо считал это благословением и даром, потому что так объясняла госпожа Рей. Обостренное восприятие выражалось не только в видениях и звуках, которых не слышали другие. Острее всего было обоняние. От нежити пахло тленом и землей, и Тошайо мог уловить запах, даже если из-за насморка не чувствовал ничего больше. Но теперь обоняние подвело его. Для такого запаха невозможно было найти подходящего объяснения. 

Халат полетел на пол, вместо него Тошайо схватил рубашку и попытался понять, что чувствует, снова. И опять после долгих попыток его посетила неудача. Все, чего он добился — головокружение от частого дыхания. 

Простые люди — те, кто вел самую обычную жизнь, никак не связанную со сверхъестественным — не имели своих ароматов, кроме запаха пота и других желез. Тошайо сидел возле горы одежды, не понимая, что именно ощущает. 

В запахе не было угрозы, которую сопровождала вонь разных видов нечисти, в запахе не было тлена, которым пахла нежить. Оставались противники высших порядков, с которыми Тошайо ни разу не сталкивался, но разве будет один из них вызывать экзорциста? Или это тонкая игра, которую Хикэру решил вести против него?

Смущенный и растерянный, Тошайо прошел на кухню. В холодильнике лежали продукты — обычные для человека из подобной квартиры. Остатки ужинов в ресторане или того, что было заказано на дом. Прохладительные напитки. Было бы странно, найди Тошайо человеческие сердца или мозги, но проверить стоило. В работе экзорциста подходящими считались даже самые экзотические методы расследования. 

Пора было переходить к другому дому. Там Хикэру жил гораздо дольше, и следы его нечеловеческой сущности, если она все же была, найти будет проще. Перед уходом Тошайо подошел к панорамному окну в гостиной и посмотрел вниз. С непривычки у него закружилась голова. Который раз с тех пор, как он попал в эту квартиру? 

Вид поражал воображение. Метрополис отсюда казался миниатюрой города. Серое вечернее небо, освещенное рекламными световыми пушками, мерцало совсем рядом. До него можно было дотянуться. Возможно, в пасмурный день облака действительно касаются окон верхних этажей, и жителям ничего не стоит открыть окно, зачерпнуть немного облака и добавить его к завтраку из полезных фруктов и злаков. 

Насмотревшись вдоволь, Тошайо вышел из квартиры с помощью пластиковой карты, и дверь за ним закрылась. На секунду он представил, что будет называть это место домом. Ему нужно было пережить эту фантазию, чтобы спокойно двигаться дальше. Экзорцисту не место в небоскребе элиты, он должен посвятить себя борьбе со злом. Комфорт и удобства не для него. Но человеческую сущность тяжело изменить, поэтому он все же представил.

Свет будет гореть на половину мощности, когда он войдет в квартиру. Ужин будет ждать на столе — останется только сесть и перекусить после тяжелого дня. Потом он пойдет в душ и простоит так долго, как захочет, смывая грязь, пот и напряжение минувших часов. Что будет после? Если день выдался тяжелым, он ляжет в просторную постель и заснет в тишине, а не под крики ссорящихся соседей. Если это будет хороший день, он спустится вниз и зайдет в клуб, где сможет познакомиться с кем-то, выпить стаканчик пива или бокал вина — смотря к чему будет лежать душа в эту минуту. 

От фантазий Тошайо очнулся, когда в его воображаемом клубе проявился Хикэру в халате, едва прикрывающем хорошо сложенную фигуру.

Мрачный, с ворохом мыслей о возможном обмане, Тошайо спустился на лифте и вышел в уже знакомый ему зал. Ключ-карты лежали в кармане куртки. Персонал проводил его до выхода и познакомил с представительным мужчиной, позади которого стояла новенькая машина. Мужчина представился Йоширо, низко поклонился и предложил Тошайо проехать с ним до дома своего господина.


	3. Паук в замочной скважине

Машина ехала почти бесшумно. Она была оснащена электронным помощником, в салоне играла приятная ненавязчивая музыка, а в удобном подлокотнике возле сиденья пассажира лежали бутылка воды и пиво. Присутствие Йоширо, скорее всего, было лишней тратой человеческих сил — он почти не притрагивался к рулю, предоставив технике без спешки везти их по центральному шоссе за пределы Врат. 

Наружу Тошайо попал совсем другим путем. Он даже не понял, когда они преодолели транспортные Врата — все произошло слишком быстро. Вот арка приближается, а вот она — позади. Успеют ли заклинания защиты среагировать так быстро? Или нечисть в самом деле научилась пробираться в центр Метрополиса с помощью подобных лазеек? Наверняка, защита не распространяется на подземные ходы. 

Чем дальше они уезжали от центра города, тем сильнее Тошайо сомневался в реальности Врат и вековой защиты. До сих пор древние заклинания казались ему частью нерушимой веры, но, на самом деле, они не имели к Создателю никакого отношения. Защитой города занимались Его слуги, такие же ничтожные, как Тошайо и его коллеги-экзорцисты. Им действительно были доступны немыслимые по современным меркам техники и заклинания, но они оставались людьми, а нечисть, если верить священным текстам, пришла в мир задолго до появления Второго Племени. Древние божки обитали в лесах, озерах и реках, на дне океанов и морей за миллионы лет до прихода людей. Неужели какие-то Врата могут отпугнуть их? 

Скорее уж Врата нужны для того, чтобы успокоить людей, особенно тех, кто живет снаружи. Всегда приятно знать, что где-то там, под боком, есть безопасное место, куда ты можешь сбежать в случае опасности. Тошайо ощущал, как уходит из-под ног уверенность. Теперь, когда он думал, что Врата — всего лишь детская сказка — ему куда тяжелее было мириться с мыслью, что за любым углом может поджидать вампир или вервольф — гости из захваченных Империей государств. 

Нужно было вернуться к реальности и заняться делом. Несмотря на все сомнения, Тошайо знал, чем должен заниматься, и стоящая миссия была у него прямо под носом. Если Хикэру хочет обмануть его, значит придется разоблачить чудовище под маской друга императорского двора. Если Хикэру искренен, и в его доме совершил убийство упырь или одержимый злым духом бедолага, значит у Тошайо появился шанс проявить себя и не остаться после этого на мели. Он решил для начала расспросить водителя, тем более что тот лишь изредка поглядывал на дорогу, проверяя электронику. 

— Господин Йоширо, вы давно работаете на господина Хикэру?

— Почти три года, господин Тошайо, — ответил водитель с большой охотой, что было хорошим знаком. Если удастся разговорить наемного работника, могут выясниться подробности жизни подозреваемых. 

— Вы знаете, для чего меня нанял господин Хикэру?

— Знаю, — ответил водитель и решительно кивнул. — Болтать об этом у нас не принято, но если вам для дела, я расскажу все, что надо.

— Умерла певица, верно?

— Да, госпожа Акеми. Вы разве не знали ее? Вот, послушайте, она прямо сейчас поет. — Водитель прибавил громкость музыки, и Хикэру услышал приятный женский голос, который исполнял традиционную народную песню в современной обработке. Госпожа Акеми пела о неразделенной любви бедной девушки к богатому покровителю, который хотел использовать ее, а после — убить. Обычный сюжет для фольклора.

— Она красиво поет, — заметил Тошайо, чтобы поддержать беседу. — Вы знали ее лично?

— Несколько раз отвозил ее домой после приема у господина Хикэру. С ней всегда ехал один телохранитель, но в тот день никого не было. Полиция считает, что это и есть причина, но вы ведь знаете, как все было, верно? Никакой телохранитель не успеет. Я считаю, это случайность. Такое, увы, может произойти с каждым. Верно?

— Не знаю, господин Йоширо, мне еще рано делать выводы.

— Зовите меня просто Йоширо, без господина. Какой я для вас господин? Вы — важный человек, экзорцист, защитник мира, а я просто развожу людей по домам.

— В каком-то смысле вы тоже отвечаете за их безопасность, Йоширо, мы с вами в одной лодке. Расскажите, пожалуйста, почему у госпожи Акеми в тот день не было телохранителя?

— Он заболел, — Йоширо мрачно усмехнулся. — Заболел он — как же. Прохвост сидел на наркотиках, об этом все знали. Даже она сама знала. Кто принимает дурь, тот и сам дурак, верно? Видно, ошибся с дозой. 

— Почему она не наняла другого?

— Другого? Господин Тошайо, но ведь она шла на званый ужин. Мало кто приходил к господину Хикэру с охраной. Скорее всего, она решила, что один раз может обойтись без телохранителя. И она была права! Даже если бы этот говнюк оказался рядом, что бы он сделал? Ее ведь отравили, бедняжку, а в его обязанности никогда не входило пробовать то, что она будет есть. Представьте, как это могло бы выглядеть. Ее и так считали ненормальной.

— Из-за чего? — насторожился Тошайо.

— Она утверждала, что видит духов. Они являются к ней и рассказывают свои истории. Что сказать, в мире знаменитостей просто так не пробиться, верно? Вот она и придумала байку. Никого она, конечно, не видела, а пела самые обычные песни, мне бабка такие перед сном напевала. Но люди верили, а особенно те, кто хотел поверить. Считали ее странной, не от мира сего, а сколько я возил ее до дома — обычный человек. Добрая, никогда не повышала голоса, с хорошими манерами. Пусть я и есть никто, а она ко мне всегда с поклоном, говорила спасибо. Хорошая была женщина. 

Тошайо заметил, что водитель рассказывает о госпоже Акеми с большой теплотой и подумал, что тот мог испытывать к ней романтический интерес, но вслух ничего предполагать не стал. Вместо этого он перевел разговор в другое русло:

— Скажите, в котором часу все случилось?

— В полночь, — сказал Йоширо. — Из-за этого господину Хикэру и примерещилась нечистая сила. У него в доме есть старинные часы — купил их на аукционе за страшную цену. Он считает их настоящей бомбой, всем показывает. Каждые двенадцать часов эти часы начинают отбивать двенадцать ударов. Хотите знать мое мнение? Чистое безумие. Если в доме прием, с этим еще можно смириться, но когда все спокойно господин Хикэру рано отходит ко сну, а мне что делать? Просыпаюсь посреди ночи, аж сердце заводится. Так вот, когда госпожа Акеми отравилась, чертовы часы били полночь. 

— Звучит зловеще, — Тошайо подкинул масла в огонь. Он знал, что происходило в голове Йоширо, почти каждый месяц ему приходилось сталкиваться с такими людьми.

В мире Йоширо до сих пор все было рационально и просто. Ему повезло родиться в хорошей семье, не обремененной злобными духами предков, он был недостаточно интересен и богат, чтобы им заинтересовалась кицунэ, и вряд ли он часто выбирался на природу или на городские праздники, чтобы встретить мелких божков и духов. 

Такие люди отрицали существование сверхъестественного, даже если относились к профессии Тошайо с уважением. Для них Тошайо был своего рода монахом, хранителем традиций. Наверняка, Йоширо посещает один или несколько храмов, зажигает благовония, чтобы почтить память предков и восславить Создателя, но вряд ли искренне верит, что это имеет значение. Нужно просто показать ему, что ты серьезно относишься к его сомнениям, и что он не какой-то сумасшедший, а вполне здравомыслящий человек, тогда он расслабится и поделится грузом, который лежит на душе после смерти госпожи Акеми.

— Не то слово, — Йоширо проглотил наживку. — Меня там не было, я готовил для нее машину. Но повсюду истории очевидцев, хоть полиция и велела им держать рот на замке. Разве таких людей можно заткнуть? Они просто пишут все в Сеть анонимно, и никто не докажет, что они — это они, верно?

— Очень некрасиво с их стороны, — согласился Тошайо.

— Мерзавцы хотят получить кусочек славы, рассказав другим о ее смерти! Да, уже столько времени прошло, а я до сих пор переживаю. Часы пробили двенадцать, она схватилась за горло. Соседи по столу решили, что она подавилась, подскочили и попытались помочь. Врачи говорят, они все делали верно. Последним подбежал господин Хикэру, он был дальше всех. Когда он взял ее на руки, она еще дышала, но едва-едва, и он сам закрыл ей глаза и положил на пол, как все кончилось. Никакого удушья не было. Ее бедное тело изучили вдоль и поперек, так мне сказал господин Хикэру, и не нашли ни кусочка пищи, ни соринки, которые могли бы натворить все это. Она просто умерла. 

— Я соболезную вам, Йоширо. Похоже, вы знали ее лучше многих. 

— Большое спасибо, — Йоширо украдкой провел ладонью по лицу, утирая слезы. — Не могу сказать, что знал ее хорошо, но она всегда была ко мне добра. Если окажется, что это сделал какой-то призрак, вы ведь зададите ему жару?

— Я выясню, что произошло. Если дух окажется добрым, запутавшимся, неприкаянным, я покажу ему, что он совершил, и дух сам навсегда покинет землю. Если это будет зловредный дух, его придется уничтожить. Но я сомневаюсь, что дело в призраках, Йоширо. Больше похоже на людей или тех, кто мыслит похожим образом. Дух не стал бы ждать двенадцати часов — он попросту их не услышит и не поймет, он находится в другом мире. Все это может оказаться чистой случайностью, но пока версия с нечистью кажется мне более вероятной.

— Нечисть? Вы про упырей?

— Строго говоря, упыри — это нежить. Умершие люди, которые вернулись после смерти. Я говорю о тех, кто появился в этом мире не человеком. Видели когда-нибудь кицунэ? Их очень много в городе. Обычно они выглядят как привлекательные девушки, но если приглядеться, можно заметить звериные черты. 

— Какой ужас! Я и не знал, что такие бывают. И вы их видели? Своими глазами?

— Конечно. Многие работают в городе официально. Что поделать, лишние руки не повредят, да?

— Официально? — опешил Йоширо.

— Кицунэ почти безобидны, если знать, как обращаться с ними. Каппа тоже. Видели их?

— Каппа? 

— Небольшие существа, живут рядом с водой. Раньше держались далеко от городов, но в Метрополисе их уже полно. Если вы спускались в канализацию хоть раз, то обязательно их видели. Они похожи на больших лягушек, если смотреть невнимательно. На самом деле, с ними можно поговорить. Они любят всякую мелочь — монетки, фантики от конфет. Взамен покажут хорошую дорогу, могут даже подсказать, какая вода чище, а какую лучше не трогать. Без них городской слив никогда бы не справился. 

— Создатель милосердный! Вы ведь говорите несерьезно? — с неприкрытым восхищением спросил Йоширо.

— Совершенно серьезно, я знаю некоторых в лицо. Скажите, мы скоро приедем?

— Мы приехали бы пять минут назад, но я решил сделать еще один круг, чтобы послушать ваш рассказ про говорящих лягушек. 

— Именно поэтому я и спросил о дороге, — улыбнулся Тошайо. 

— Вы наблюдательны. Или знаете район?

— Я бывал здесь несколько раз, но давно. Вы пройдете со мной в дом господина Хикэру?

— Нет, мне нужно ехать за ним и ожидать, когда закончится его встреча с важными шишками. Хотелось бы показать вам все, но ребята справятся не хуже моего. Удачи вам, господин экзорцист, надеюсь, что у вас все получится. Приятно было познакомиться с вами. 

— Мне тоже, Йоширо. Буду ждать новой встречи.

Прежде чем дверь машины захлопнулась, Тошайо услышал обрывок монолога: «Говорящие лягушки! Нет, вы только представьте!». Похоже, рассказ про каппа произвел на водителя большое впечатление. 

Перед Тошайо предстала обычная высотка относительно благополучного района Метрополиса. До чистоты центра здесь было далеко, но он не видел бомжей и проституток, а это о чем-то да говорило.

Вместо красивого зала здесь была пропускная. Тошайо показал ключ и объяснил, что ждет встречи с охраной господина Хикэру. Консьерж вызвал нужную квартиру, коротко переговорил с людьми там и сказал Тошайо подниматься на тринадцатый этаж.

Лифт был самым обычным, и на этот раз уши не заложило. В коридорах дома пахло старыми вещами, плесенью. Наверное, для богачей из центра приезжать сюда было модно. Они приобщались к жизни трущоб и считали, что уже хорошо разобрались в ситуации. Необычный ход со стороны господина Хикэру, но, судя по всему, действенный. Приезжать в такой дом для них, наверное, было целым событием. Они могли делиться впечатлениями со своими знакомыми и так распространяли информацию о работе Хикэру. 

Дверь оказалась надежной, но неприметной. Тошайо позвонил, хотя в его кармане все еще был ключ. Он не хотел застать людей в неудобном положении. Они могли есть или заниматься другими делами. Пусть консьерж предупредил их, все же лучше подстраховаться. Довольно с него растерянных людей в халатах. 

Почти сразу дверь распахнулась — ее открыли заранее к приходу Тошайо. Он увидел пару охранников, отчасти напоминающих Йоширо из-за строгих костюмов и сурового выражения лица. Возможно, все сотрудники Хикэру выглядели похожим образом, но Тошайо решил не делать поспешных выводов. Он поклонился и представился экзорцистом младшего ранга. Они поклонились в ответ и сообщили ему, что в данный момент занимаются охраной дома господина Хикэру. Их звали Мамору и Ичиро, каждый из них попросил «господина экзорциста» обращаться к ним неформально — по именам. После формальной церемонии знакомства оба охранника превратились в тень Тошайо и стали следовать за ним по пятам, коротко отвечая на вопросы.

Апартаменты господина Хикэру занимали весь этаж. Остальные входные двери на этаже были изнутри заблокированы прочными кирпичами и залиты цементом. Перепланировка, должно быть, обошлась Хикэру в целое состояние, но такие мелочи его явно не волновали. Куда проще было построить новый дом, чем тратиться на подобное, и все же новый дом не так привлекал состоятельную элиту, как эта отделанная развалюха. 

В просторной гостиной, для которой разнесли в пух и прах целую квартиру, стояли вешалки для одежды, по стенам блестели зеркала. Место прекрасно подходило для приема большого числа гостей: они могли, не мешая друг другу, одновременно приходить и уходить. 

Сразу из гостиной можно было попасть в две ванных комнаты, удобно устроенных для гостей. Даже сейчас здесь все было готово к приему. По старой привычке Тошайо тщательно вымыл руки. Сколько бы времени он ни проводил в трущобах, ему всегда казалось, что он успел замарать их. Мыло оказалось приятным, полотенце — мягким, вода не имела обычного для бедных районов запаха металла. Он уже собрался уходить, когда заметил на полу под ковриком начертанные мелом символы. Если бы ему не пришло в голову зайти в ванную, он бы не потревожил коврик, и ничего не заметил, но теперь хорошо было видно тщательный контур — заклинание отвода духов, написанное кое-как, для галочки. Тошайо приподнял коврик и аккуратно отложил в сторону. Мел низкого качества с большим количеством примесей почти стерся там, где Тошайо наступал на коврик, но все же символ угадывался. Догадка оказалась верна — это было заклинание отвода духов.

— Мамору, Ичиро! — позвал Тошайо. Охранники ринулись в его сторону, будто ему угрожала опасность. — Все в порядке! У меня все в порядке, но мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы знаете, кто сделал это?

— Это? — удивились Мамору и Ичиро, предварительно переглянувшись. Тошайо заметил, что у Мамору с гладко выбритой головой есть неприметная серьга в левом ухе. 

— Я говорю об этом символе под ковриком ванной, — Тошайо указал на следы.

— А, вон вы о чем, — Мамору почесал затылок рукой. — Так приходил один… говорил, что хорошо разбирается. Содрал с господина Хикэру денег, повсюду их начертил, велел закрыть коврами, сказал, что больше дух не явится.

— Он приходил до убийства госпожи Акеми? — спросил Тошайо.

— После! После, конечно. Да вы что, господин Хикэру в такую чушь… простите, — Мамору сразу понял свою ошибку, сдержанно кашлянул и сделал шаг назад. — Простите, господин экзорцист, — он низко поклонился. — Я просто хотел сказать, что здесь никогда не интересовались духами и всем прочим. 

— Ясно. Большое спасибо, вы очень помогли. Покажете другие рисунки этого господина, который сказал, что хорошо разбирается в духах?

Мамору с большой охотой стал показывать ковры, под которыми прятались нужные символы. Все они были копией одного и того же заклинания, которое ремесленник научился воспроизводить, не обладая нужными духовными способностями. Знаки вполне могли отпугнуть несчастного духа, который по нелепой случайности оказался бы в этом жилище, расположенном на тринадцатом этаже, но такого беднягу отпугнул бы даже мелькнувший на стене священный символ или зеркало в правильной оправе. Никакого мастерства для этой работы не требовалось, а все расходы заключались во времени мастера, да куске мела. Тошайо убедился, что символы безобидны, и на время забыл о них, вернувшись к осмотру жилища.

Большой интерес у него вызвала обширная библиотека господина Хикэру, заставленная разнообразным антиквариатом, завезенным из соседних государств и даже с другого края света. Здесь были заморские деревянные идолы, ритуальные маски диких племен. Некоторые артефакты обладали большим духовным потенциалом, хотя ни один из них, судя по состоянию, не использовался за последнее десятилетие. 

— Господин Хикэру сам занимается покупкой этих предметов? — спросил Тошайо.

— Так мы не в курсе… — растерялся Мамору. — Ты в курсе?

Ичиро молчаливо помотал головой. Он говорил меньше напарника, и Тошайо чувствовал, что это связано со шрамом, который рассекал левую щеку на две ровных половины. Так выглядели зажившие порезы. Стычка в трущобах? Вполне возможно, что так, но больше похоже на травму во время выполнения долга. Такой порез удобно делать мечом, а ими в трущобах не пользуются. Куда чаще в дело пускают пистолеты, а если хотят запугать или испортить лицо — кастеты. Спрашивать Тошайо не стал.

— Часы, те, что отбивали полночь, тоже были куплены для библиотеки? Где они сейчас? Их забрала полиция?

— Полиция? Да они ничего брать не стали. Сняли здесь все, фотографий наделали и ушли. Главное-то — труп, так? Часы в другой комнате, там, где обычно ужинают, — объяснил Мамору.

— Прекрасно, туда мы и отправимся, — решил Тошайо. 

За окном темнело. Он решил, что останется ночевать в доме, дождется полуночи и проследит, что происходит, когда раздается зловещий звон. 

Часы, впрочем, совсем его не впечатлили. В отличие от некоторых масок и амулетов из библиотеки, они казались мертвыми. От них исходил самый обычный запах старого дерева, лака и полироли. Тошайо открыл дверцу, присмотрелся к металлу — ничего необычного. Стрелки были украшены серебряной гравировкой, а серебро духи не выносили. Впрочем, о духах Тошайо почти не думал. Если бы госпожу Акеми убил злой дух, его могущество должно было быть столь сильным, что окружающие люди пострадали бы тоже. Они бы почувствовали холод, необъяснимый ужас, многие упали бы в обморок, некоторые — тяжело заболели. Но никто не пожаловался на плохое здоровье, а точечные удары никогда не были сильной стороной злых духов. Так действовала другая нечисть, но забраться так высоко и действовать незаметно на глазах у десятков здоровых людей не смогли бы ни упыри, ни даже вампиры. Зомби попросту не пустили бы в дом, да и какому зомби придет в голову тащиться за едой в эдакие дали? 

Речь шла об убийстве. Просто так от неясных причин люди не задыхаются. Вернее всего было точное заклинание, составленное таким образом, чтобы его действие активировал конкретный звук. Для этого заклинатель должен был хорошо помнить звук и прекрасно разбираться в чарах, в особенности — в проклятьях. Тошайо мог бы поставить на кицунэ, но они никогда не играли так грубо. Кицунэ скорее заставила бы госпожу Акеми прилюдно опозориться в нужный час, а сама исподтишка хихикала бы в свое удовольствие. Месть? Возможно, месть, но с мотивами разобраться можно будет позже, сначала Тошайо хотел исключить как можно больше существ из списка подозреваемых.

Разумеется, каппа и другие мелкие божки не стоили внимания. Жизнь певицы могла бы оказаться в их руках лишь в том случае, если бы госпожа Акеми наступила в их болотце, была совершенно одна, до смерти перепугана или уже проклята, то есть уязвима во всех смыслах. Вервольфы и другие меняющие облик нечистые существа не использовали чары по отношению к своим жертвам. Смерть, сама по себе, не была нужна им. Если бы вервольф захотел убить ее, она умерла бы в переулке или в коридоре своего дома, и полиция не сомневалась бы, кто это сделал: съеденное сердце и другие внутренние органы, звериные укусы и следы — не ошибется даже ребенок.

Все сводилось к одержимым и высшим существам, с которыми Тошайо до сих пор не имел дела, поскольку был экзорцистом младшего ранга и не мог самостоятельно искать встречи с ними. Госпожа Рей, если ей будет угодно, сама найдет его и назовет экзорцистом среднего ранга, вот тогда он начнет преследовать демонов, личей и прочих монстров, скрывающихся в тени. Если госпожу Акеми проклял демон, Тошайо не найдет никакой связи с часами. В таком случае часы окажутся лишь декорацией, чтобы придать драматизма смерти. 

Оставалось надеяться, что дело связано с одержимым. Тошайо никогда не выдвигал эту версию первой, чтобы не ошибиться, когда столкнется с чем-то серьезным. Он всегда рассматривал все варианты, и только в последний момент мысленно соглашался с тем, что одержимость духом — самый подходящий вариант. 

Несколько раз скрупулезность спасала его, а за единственную небрежность он поплатился шрамом на животе. Тогда он столкнулся с они, здоровенной тварью с огромной дубиной, которая пряталась в подвале заброшенного склада. Все указывало на действия одержимого, и Тошайо отправился на склад налегке: в его руке были зажаты палочки с благовониями, чтобы расправиться с работой поскорее. К счастью, он успел отреагировать, отскочил, спрятался, взял противника измором и обездвижил с помощью чар, а потом вызвал подмогу. Ему было всего четырнадцать лет, и никому не пришло в голову поднимать мальчишку на смех, но позор и стыд терзали несколько дней даже без чужой помощи. 

— Вы не голодный, господин экзорцист? — спросил Мамору. 

Настоящего голода Тошайо не испытывал, но понял по виду охранников, что они хотят есть, и что они не оставят его одного на месте смерти другого гостя. 

— Хорошо, давайте перекусим, — согласился Тошайо. 

Оказалось, что еда была готова уже давно. Пришлось разогреть три порции лапши, которую Тошайо ненавидел, с овощами и рыбой. Он ел рис, запивал рыбным бульоном и мог позволить себе сладости перед сном, но жаловаться на еду в чужом доме было неприлично, поэтому он все съел, поблагодарил Мамору и Ичиро, а потом попросил их вернуться к часам.

За окнами было уже темно с оговорками на искусственное освещение Метрополиса. Тошайо снова осмотрел антиквариат. Его уверенность в том, что часы лишены энергии, сменилась множеством вопросов. Теперь звуки, которые они издавали, напоминали биение сердца, а легкий скрип древесины — глубокие вздохи человека, который только что проснулся и теперь хочет как следует перекусить. Звуки намекали на древнее проклятие или заточенный внутри дух. 

— Откуда я могу принести подушку и одеяло, чтобы лечь здесь? — спросил Тошайо.

— Прямо здесь? — не поверил Мамору.

Пришлось долго уговаривать охрану оставить его наедине с часами на ночь. Мамору убеждал, что защита гостей господина Хикэру — их работа, Ичиро молчаливо, но грозно соглашался с коллегой, а Тошайо возражал им, что именно его позвали в дом, чтобы он обеспечил безопасность. В конце концов, охранники отступили, но сказали, что собираются дежурить по очереди всю ночь, и будут подходить к двери, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Тошайо согласился, потому что не собирался спать. 

К одиннадцати часам на стрелках проявились алые штрихи, к половине двенадцатого Тошайо начал чертить защитные руны на полу, чтобы не оказаться безоружным перед противником. Звать бесполезных в складывающейся ситуации охранников он не собирался. Хватит того, что они сбегутся на шум, если у него не получится сработать чисто. Лучше обойтись без посторонней помощи, когда не знаешь наверняка, с чем придется столкнуться. Сильные проклятья хорошо перекидываются на посторонних, а развешивать на каждом охраннике защитные амулеты не хватит времени и сил. Разве такие добровольно спрячут у сердца сушеную куриную лапку? 

Отодвинуть из центра массивный стол для званых ужинов в одиночку Тошайо не мог. Столешница оказалась выполнена из натурального дерева, поэтому весила больше, чем демон они, с которым когда-то сражался Тошайо. Зато можно было убрать лишнюю мебель: стулья, подсвечники, подставки для старинных книг и табличек — все, что могло попасть под руки во время боя.

Стрелки показывали без пяти минут двенадцать, Тошайо сверил их с собственными часами и убедился, что время было точным. Во всяком случае, часы недостаточно разумны, чтобы предугадать его появление и сжульничать. Возможно, их прокляли, и что-то — почему бы не сама госпожа Акеми с ее народными песнями — спровоцировало проклятье. Бывали вещи и пострашнее, когда люди по недосмотру вызывали к жизни проклятья, призванные истребить целый род — вот где приходилось туго. Тошайо смотрел на грядущий бой с оптимизмом. Оставшиеся пять минут он собирался посвятить молитве.

Встав на колени, сложив перед собой руки, он обратился к Создателю с просьбой послать заблудшей душе утешение и направить ее на добрый путь, просил дозволения защитить людей от зла и прощения за насилие, которое может случиться. Молитвы не были его сильной стороной, он использовал обычные фразы, приготовленные экзорцистами и монахами прошлого, но искренне верил, что Создатель услышит его мысли, намерения и настроение. 

Потом он выбросил из головы все лишние мысли, сосредоточился на зловещих часах, проверил кинжал в сапоге, снял арбалет и направил первый болт на циферблат, готовый выстрелить в любую секунду.

Бом-бом-бом…

Звук показался Тошайо оглушающим. Заболели не только голова и уши — заныло даже в животе. Он выстрелил наугад, не особенно рассчитывая на успех, потом перекатом ушел в бок и спрятался за рядами стульев, ожидая, что произойдет дальше. 

За грохотом последовал запах. Смесь помоев, гноящейся раны, тухлого мяса — она ударила в нос, и Тошайо закашлялся. Усилием воли заставив себя не обращать на вонь внимания, он сделал глубокий вдох, надрывая легкие, и закрыл рот и нос ладонью. 

Третий удар часы наметили совершить по его глазам, которые остались открыты. Тошайо внимательно следил за циферблатом, и когда тот взорвался с ярчайшей вспышкой и расстелил по всей комнате дым, искрящийся светло-зеленым светом, зажмурился от боли. 

Уши все еще болели, и он слышал только гудение собственной головы. Дышать было нечем из-за призрачной вони и вполне реального дыма, а глаза, ослепленные светом, пораженные гарью, застилали слезы. Тошайо бросил арбалет и попытался добраться до двери наощупь, но смог подойти только к стене, когда почувствовал грохот шагов. Слух еще не вернулся к нему до конца, и он заметил лишь приглушенный шелест, зато его ноги чувствовали вибрацию. Топ-топ, как будто гигант они вернулся. 

Тошайо догадался, что противник, кем бы он ни был, бежит прямо к нему — видит его, слышит, чувствует. Поэтому, прежде чем изменить направление бега, он выхватил кинжал и бросил его, опираясь на интуицию и ощущение в ногах. Монстр должен быть огромным, и у кинжала есть шансы поразить цель. После этого Тошайо снова перекатился в сторону и полез под стол, расположение которого легко было угадать даже после всех злоключений. 

— Ку-да?! — эти звуки были первым, что услышал Тошайо, и они означали, что кинжал не убил тварь, а еще — что тварь была разумной. Тошайо забрался под стол и полез дальше, не обращая на звуки внимания, когда понял, что стол начинает подниматься над ним. Ему пришлось катиться в бок, и он обрадовался, что там больше не было стульев. Кое-как вытерев слезы, он вскочил на ноги и побежал к дальней стене. Там в углу была защитная руна достаточной силы. Забравшись в круг и ни о чем больше не думая, Тошайо вложил всю энергию в начертанные на полу символы. 

Обычный мел вспыхнул голубым пламенем, языки которого окружили Тошайо, сформировали вокруг него купол, а потом без следа исчезли. Кроме экзорцистов немногие смертные способны были увидеть это пламя, зато его заметило чудовище — это был огромный бык, зачем-то поднявшийся на задних копытах, с парой мощных когтистых лап.

— Ку-да?! — переспросил монстр, продолжая без труда удерживать одной рукой неподъемный стол. 

У Тошайо появилось время обдумать ситуацию и принять решение. Кинжал и арбалет остались на другом конце комнаты. Он напрасно потратил их из-за того, что недооценил противника. Ему не могло прийти в голову, что нечисть будет поджидать экзорциста и проснется, проявив себя, именно в тот момент, когда Тошайо захочет изучить часы. 

Бык с лапами кошки появлялся в мифах разных народов, но он, в любом случае, не мог быть напрямую связан с часами. Либо его с помощью сильнейших чар поместили внутрь, запечатав там до поры, либо смерть от боя часов и появление монстра — простое совпадение. Или ловушка. Но если это попытка убить Тошайо, почему не поступить проще? Зачем приводить его в собственный дом?

Монстр повертел стол в руках, отбросил в сторону и стал идти на Тошайо. Дальняя дверь открылась, и в комнату влетели Мамору с Ичиро, вооруженные пистолетами. 

— Не стреляйте! — крикнул Тошайо из своего угла, но они услышали его не сразу и успели сделать по выстрелу. Чудовище обернулось к ним и заинтересовалось новой жертвой. Оно опустилось на четыре конечности и на манер иноходца понеслось прямо к охранникам. 

— Что делать? — крикнул Мамору, обращаясь к Тошайо.

— Бегите!

Охранники ринулись прочь, монстр убежал следом. У Тошайо появилась возможность выйти из укрытия, и он почти сделал шаг, когда почувствовал холод приближающейся смерти. Его способность была сродни интуиции, но ей обладали лишь некоторые экзорцисты. В свитках и на табличках прежних поколений эту способность называли «Хватка смерти», и она с довольно высокой долей точности подсказывала заклинателю, что его последнее решение может привести к гибели.

Тошайо вернул ногу на место, сел на пол и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы избавиться от дурного запаха и унять волнение. У него все еще не было оружия, но большинство врагов он уничтожил голыми руками, поэтому не было смысла рассчитывать лишь на кинжал и арбалет. Куда важнее было прислушиваться к интуиции и обращать внимание на невидимую часть мира — он сосредоточился на незримом.

Контуры существа проявились перед Тошайо не сразу. Он заметил восемь тонких полупрозрачных ног, мохнатое тельце и голову привлекательной женщины. Чудовище сидело на потолке и глядело на Тошайо с большим интересом.

— Привет? — коверкая звуки, спросило дитя Йорогумо. — Хочешь поиграть?

— Откуда ты взялась? — спросил Тошайо, надежно защищенный заклинанием до тех пор, пока не покидал пределов круга. 

— Плела па-утину, то здесь, то там, здесь, там, здесь, там…

— Я понял-понял, ты плела паутину, а как ты попала в этот дом?

— Искала еду, то здесь, то там. Нашла ящик со старым деревом, уцепилась, и вот — я здесь! Поиграем?

— Я не буду играть с тобой. Здоровенный бычара с лапами льва — твоих рук дело?

— Игра! Игра! — обрадовалась паучиха, пошевелив по очереди каждой лапкой. Оставаться на потолке ей удавалось без видимых усилий.

— Поиграем позже. Заставь быка исчезнуть. Можешь?

— Могу? Могу! Конечно, могу! Хлоп-щёлк, и нет быка! Был бычок, и нет. Попал бычок в паутину. Хрум-хрум, и съеден бычок. Поиграй со мной, славный воин. 

— Я вовсе не славный воин, — вздохнул Тошайо. — Ты убила женщину?

— Жен-щину? — паучиха провернула голову по кругу на манер часовой стрелки и невинно похлопала глазами. 

— Красивую женщину. Певицу, — уточнил Тошайо. 

— Убивала много женщин. Красивых, уродливых. Ходили не туда, делали не то. Здесь и там, там и здесь. Поиграй со мной, вовсе не славный воин.

— Я могу убить тебя, дочь Йорогумо, — сказал Тошайо. — Ты ведь не хочешь умирать?

— Уми-рать? Нет, уми-рать рано, еще не все сделано.

В комнату прибежали Мамору с Ичиро. Они выглядели как люди, которые только что не на жизнь, а на смерть сражались с чудовищем, но Тошайо уже понял, что бык был воспоминанием о сожранном паучихой монстре, поэтому не смог бы причинить им вреда, только напугать до смерти, но охранники были не из пугливых. 

— Не заходите в комнату, — сказал Тошайо, не сводя глаз с паучихи на потолке. Она могла воспользоваться его невнимательностью, чтобы добраться до другой жертвы посговорчивее. Пока он смотрел, она не могла оказаться на изнанке мира и сквозь нее нырнуть прямо к Мамору или его напарнику. 

— У вас все в порядке? Чудище исчезло! — крикнул Мамору.

— Все в полном порядке. Закройте дверь и не открывайте ее, даже если услышите крики. Поняли меня?

Охранники согласились с большой неохотой, закрыли дверь, щелкнул замок. Тошайо, наконец, почувствовал, что может действовать.

— Даю тебе последний шанс. Расскажи, зачем ты убила женщину, и я позволю тебе жить. Найдешь другое место, где совьешь коконы для детей и будешь питаться падалью в лесу. Тебе ведь нравится вонь падали?

— Мертвое мясо! — паучиха пришла в восхищение и потерла передними лапками. — Я убила женщину! Убила! Клянусь, это была я!

— Зачем? Почему именно госпожу Акеми? Тебя заставили? Она делала дурные вещи? Объясни.

— За-ста-вили? Убе-дили! Какой любопытный вовсе не славный воин. Любит играть. Другой тоже любит играть. Сказал, буду есть теплые души-с-с-с. Вкусные, свежие. Буду ку-паться в мо-ло-ке. Буду жить на не-бо-своде… 

— Тебе пообещали награду. Кто?

— Дру-гой, — паучиха растерянно смотрела на Тошайо. Он догадался, что для нее двуногие смертные, живущие в одном мире, казались совершенно одинаковыми, и все, что она могла сказать, что приказ отдавал не тот, кто сейчас был перед ней. 

— Он сказал, зачем? Сказал, почему именно госпожа Акеми? От этого зависит твоя жизнь. Отвечай правду. Все, что знаешь! 

— Угро-з-с-ы. Пус-с-с-тые угроз-с-ы. Ничего не сделаешь вовсе не славный воин, ни-че-го не поделаешь. 

— Ты сама напросилась, — Тошайо пожал плечами, снимая с себя ответственность за следующий поступок. Он не любил прибегать к магии, считая любое ее проявление нарушением хрупкого баланса между мирами, но в случае необходимости пользовался в полную силу. Вот и теперь вместо слабого эха, которое он мог показать паучихе, заставив поверить в собственные силы, Тошайо обратился к заклинанию пут. Невидимые для нечисти нитки петлей обхватили каждую из восьми лап, связали узлом, и она рухнула на пол, завопив от боли.

_«Не убоюсь зла, ибо ты со мной…»_

— Стой! Сто-о-ой! Пусти-и-и! Какой злой! Какой же-сто-о-о-кий!

— Расскажи, почему жертвой должна была стать Акеми, и я отпущу тебя. Обещаю, что сдержу слово. Ты будешь свободна, как только покинешь город и поселишься в тени леса. 

— Обещания, — захныкала паучиха. — Пустые обещания, как всегда. Вам нет веры. Нет больше моей веры! Грязные людишки. 

— Значит тебя нанял человек?

— Человек? Две ноги, две руки, в центре — вкус-с-с-ное бьющееся сердечко. Душа навыворот, но что с того? Я и сама не красавица, — паучиха подмигнула Тошайо. Даже связанная, она продолжала плести свою паутину. 

— Одержимый? Ты поняла, кем он одержим?

— Ох-хо! Поняла ли я?! Увидела по глазам. Жадность, похоть. Бле-е-еск.

— Дух? Демон? Кто был в теле человека? Отвечай, — Тошайо натянул духовную нить до предела, причиняя паучихе боль — та вновь завизжала, но когда он ослабил хватку, начала болтать без остановки.

— Говорил мне, что я одна справлюсь. Хвалил. Погладил по голове. Добрый, щедрый. Обещал молоко, обещал души. Поверила! Дурочка, знала же, чем все закончится. Он сказал, визгливая стерва сама хочет сдохнуть. Не станет сопротивляться, когда почует паутинку на шее. Даже не пикнет. Так и было. Я дождалась часов — все, как он велел. Часы — бом, и я натягиваю ниточку. Она так красиво задыхалась. Мне стало ее жаль. Красивая, умная, вот только пела ужасно. Но он больше не приходил. Бросил меня подыхать. Я знаю твое племя, бесславный воин, — паучиха оскалилась, стало хорошо видно острые ряды зубов монстра, спрятанные в челюсти привлекательной женщины. — Ты пришел убить меня. Убивай! Я сказала тебе все, что ты хотел, и не лгала, но ты не пощадишь меня. С самого начала, как только ты вошел в комнату, я почувствовала холод смерти. Мои дни сочтены. 

— Ты испугалась? — удивился Тошайо. Еще недавно он сам едва сумел взять себя в руки, чтобы справиться со страхом. 

— Когда ты вошел, я поняла, что уже мертва. Хотела по-играть на прощание? Последняя игра. Последняя, — паучиха с мольбой смотрела в глаза Тошайо.

— Я не стану убивать тебя. Поклянись своими детьми, что не станешь больше убивать людей, и ты будешь свободна. 

— Ми-ло-сердие? — удивилась паучиха. — Ты отпустишь меня? Вот так? 

— После твоей клятвы, — напомнил Тошайо. — Поклянись детьми, и я отпущу.

— Клянус-с-сь, — простонала паучиха. — Клянус-с-сь, с-с-славный воин. Я стану скромной, и мои дети будут помнить о твоей доброте. Смерть была так близ-с-с…

Тошайо с большим трудом разбирал слова чудовища, поэтому не сразу понял, что она начала захлебываться. Он ослабил путы, заставил их исчезнуть, но не переступил границу защитного крута, опасаясь уловки. Издалека он следил за тем, как женское лицо, искаженное гримасой боли, начинает высыхать изнутри, осыпается пеплом и растворяется в воздухе, обращаясь в ничто. 

Еще несколько минут Тошайо потратил на проверку. Он обратился к припасенным во внутреннем кармане амулетам и зажег благовония, отпугивающие духов. Кроме него самого в комнате не было ни души. От дочери Йорогумо не осталось ни следа. 

На циферблате Тошайо заметил остатки призрачной паутины, но от его прикосновения рассыпались даже тончайшие нити. О произошедшем напоминал только поваленный стол и кинжал, который валялся у стены. Возможно, он поразил цель, вот только эта цель оказалась бесплотной, поэтому сталь спокойно пролетела дальше и ударилась о стену. Тошайо убрал кинжал в сапог, вернул арбалет на место, убрал выпущенный болт, который не причинил стеклу на часах никакого вреда — они были сделаны из прочных деталей. 

Пришлось долго уговаривать Мамору и Ичиро открыть дверь. Охранники безукоризненно выполняли приказ. Тошайо убедил их, что он — это он, отвечая на подробные вопросы, и только после этого щелкнул замок, но и тут Мамору был начеку, направляя в лицо Тошайо пистолет.

— Спокойно, ребята, все закончилось, — Тошайо поднял вверх пустые руки. — Это была паучиха, она мертва. 

— Паучиха? — удивился Мамору, убирая оружие в кобуру. — Я думал, это был бык.

— Она хотела напугать нас быком и отвлечь, а тем временем подцепила бы в паутину. Я расскажу обо всем господину Хикэру лично, а пока я хочу принять душ и поспать. 

— Перед часами? — насторожился Мамору.

— Нет, в самой обычной постели, где вы скажете.

Мамору с Ичиро опять переглянулись:

— Здесь три спальни, выбирайте любую.

— Хорошо, я займу левую. 

— В левой спит Ичиро, — возразил Мамору.

— Ладно, тогда правую.

— Там сплю я.

— Хорошо, я лягу в средней спальне. Идет?

— Ладно, я там все приготовлю, — пообещал все еще растерянный Мамору. Как и многие после встречи со сверхъестественным, он реагировал не слишком уверенно даже на самые простые вопросы.

В ванной комнате для гостей можно было выбрать из десятка флаконов, но Тошайо не разбирался в них. Он выбрал средства наугад, оттер пот с тела и на время выкинул из головы разговор с паучихой. Нужно было отдохнуть, выспаться, а затем обсудить все с нанимателем. Если ему заплатят, он продолжит расследование сам, прикупив подходящее оружие и технику. Если Хикэру скажет, что его не устраивает сражение с невидимым противником, придется устраивать спектакль. Унизительно, но порой необходимо. Тошайо не собирался требовать дополнительной платы, но испуг от встречи с паучихой был сопоставим с тем, что он испытал во время злополучной встречи с они. На его месте другой экзорцист вполне мог погибнуть, а за ним последовали бы Мамору и Ичиро. Достаточно обычной платы, но он добьется ее. 

— Ты не возьмешь ни иены больше, даже если он будет настаивать, — сказал Тошайо вслух, успокаивая самого себя.

В спальне, которую приготовил Мамору, стоял стакан с чаем, заваренным с помощью одноразового пакетика — по меркам мира господина Хикэру — чудовищное преступление, но по меркам мира Мамору и самого Тошайо — обычное дело. Чай оказался слегка горьковатым, других особенностей измотанный Тошайо не заметил. Он забрался в кровать, и стоило голове коснуться подушки, провалился в глубокий сон.


	4. Луна и устрица

Использование духовных сил, особенно такое мощное, к которому пришлось прибегнуть Тошайо во время противостояния женщине-паучихе, изматывало сильнее любой физической нагрузки. Вот почему сон приходил сам, как только тело чувствовало, что находится в безопасности. Тошайо не успел завести будильник или попросить Мамору разбудить его пораньше, поэтому проспал до заветного стука в дверь.

Ему снился сон о том, что он лежит в комнате в квартире господина Хикэру в центральном районе, поэтому после пробуждения он удивился незнакомой обстановке, но все равно ответил на стук:

— Кто это?

— Господин Тошайо, уже полдень. Позавтракаете со мной? — это был голос Хикэру. 

— Мне нужно одеться.

— Буду ждать вас в гостиной.

Тошайо знал, что после встречи с паучихой испытает легкую мигрень, но она оказалась сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Правая половина черепа горела огнем, будто прямо в голову погрузили острую иглу, которая распространяла вокруг себя тонкие, но яркие молнии уколов. 

С трудом он оделся, борясь с тошнотой, и пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, чтобы убедить самого себя в необходимости выхода из комнаты. Сонливость никуда не делась, он мечтал опустить голову на подушку и забыться, но знал, что это невозможно. 

— Все нормально, теперь только забрать деньги, — сказал Тошайо вслух, отчасти для себя, отчасти для возможной прослушки. 

Его план попытаться вывести нанимателя на чистую воду терпел крах на стадии начала операции. Обычная мигрень была легкой, от нее помогали холодный душ и плотный завтрак. Ее и мигренью назвать было нельзя — совсем не то, что бывает у других в такие дни. Но Тошайо переоценил себя. Ему еще не доводилось так долго использовать путы духовных нитей, и он впервые столкнулся с кем-то из племени детей Йорогумо. Паучихи редко забирались в города, а в Метрополисе никто не слышал о них десятки лет.

— Господин Тошайо, все в порядке? Я никуда не спешу, но быть может, вам нужно принять душ? Я могу подождать в зале для приемов, если хотите. Насколько я понял, там уже безопасно.

Отметив, что его наниматель не из трусливых, раз решился пойти в комнату, где произошло убийство и где ночью перевернуло стол неведомое чудище, Тошайо выполз за дверь, невольно столкнувшись с господином Хикэру. 

— О! Вы выглядите просто ужасно, — сказал тот, не утруждая себя дежурными улыбками и лестью. — Могу предложить вам чай, лекарства, доктора. 

— Все так плохо? — усмехнулся Тошайо.

— Если бы я был вашим лечащим врачом, я бы начал настаивать на полном обследовании, — сказал Хикэру. — Как я понимаю, это связано с событиями прошлой ночи? 

— Да. Могу я принять душ? 

— Все что угодно, если это поможет, — господин Хикэру отступил подальше от двери и обвел дом гостеприимным жестом, показывая, что можно воспользоваться любой комнатой. 

В ванной все осталось таким, как запомнил Тошайо. Он умылся, подержал голову под прохладной водой, смыл с тела пот — неизменный спутник беспокойного сна, потом тщательно вытер себя полотенцем. Пока его руки машинально обтирали приятной тканью гудящую голову, взгляд наткнулся на защитное заклинание, край которого все еще виднелся на полу. Накануне Тошайо решил, что заклинатель халтурил, но что, если он подозревал нанимателя и хотел проверить его? Жалким способом, но что поделаешь? Господин Хикэру явно был не так прост, как пытался показать себя. На это указывали череда удачных совпадений, которая привела Тошайо к паучихе, загадочная смерть и тот факт, что Хикэру удалось выпытать нужное имя у госпожи Рей. 

Через несколько минут после пробуждения Тошайо наконец был готов к чаепитию. Боль в голове не исчезла, но ослабла. Он вышел из ванной. Господин Хикэру ждал его в гостиной.

Теперь Тошайо заметил, что на хозяине дома все тот же костюм, что он надевал минувшим вечером. 

— Вижу, вы не ложились спать? — почти наугад спросил Тошайо.

— Вы весьма наблюдательны, господин экзорцист, — Хикэру улыбнулся. — Тяжело представить, что человек вроде меня будет носить два дня подряд один и тот же костюм. Вы об этом подумали? Так и есть, я не ложился спать. Прием закончился под утро, я сразу поехал сюда и узнал от Мамору о том, что произошло ночью. Стал ждать, когда вы проснетесь. Мне не пришло в голову, что подобные вещи отнимают много сил. Я первый раз сталкиваюсь с подобным. Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас. Я начал беспокоиться, что вы нездоровы, что монстр вас ранил. 

— Я не ранен, просто измотан, — честно ответил Тошайо. — Мы можем выпить чаю?

— Если это безопасно, конечно! — обрадовался Хикэру.

Чаепития для него были настоящей церемонией. Не пустым отголоском древней традиции, а церемонией в современном понимании этого слова. Он достал несколько приспособлений, нашел запас чая для особых случаев, подогрел воду до нужной температуры. Пока Тошайо следил за процессом, ему становилось немного легче. В этом размеренном следовании традициям было много от медитации. Повторение простых отточенных жестов, тишина, сосредоточенность.

Потом они обсудили произошедшее ночью. Тошайо рассказал короткую версию и не стал упоминать о том, что ему удалось выяснить у паучихи. Сказал лишь самое важное: монстру сказали сделать все именно так. 

— Догадываетесь, кто мог совершить подобное? — спросил он в конце. 

— У нее было много врагов, — ответил Хикэру. — Я предоставлю эти сведения полиции, с вашего разрешения?

— Разумеется.

— Вы понимаете, что они могут вызвать вас для допроса? Это может причинить неудобства.

— Все в порядке — это часть моей работы. Я расскажу, что узнал от нее, если это потребуется. Вы не могли бы поделиться своей версией, господин Хикэру? Если преступник хорошо знает, как обходиться с созданиями подобного уровня, он может натворить много бед в городе.

— Акеми была той еще занозой, — вздохнул Хикэру, доливая чай в пиалу Тошайо. — Я привык к ее выходкам, но некоторые не выносили их. Ей нравилось изображать… как бы это сказать, приступы одержимости. Она могла вскочить посреди приема и начать декламировать старую песню, гимн и другие чудные строчки. Никто не воспринимал ее всерьез, все считали, что она привлекает внимание. 

— Интересно, — пробормотал Тошайо. — Ваш водитель отзывался о ней очень тепло.

— Они спали, — ответил Хикэру. Без стеснения, многозначительности — как бы между прочим, как один из множества фактов о жизни госпожи Акеми. 

Тошайо едва не поперхнулся чаем.

— Вы не знали? — удивился Хикэру. — Простите, что вывалил это на вас. Она была хорошим человеком в некотором смысле слова. Ее пожертвования на мои проекты всегда были щедрыми. Она ценила жизнь, помогала людям. В ее песнях всегда искренние чувства — этим она подкупала людей. Но находиться с ней в одной комнате могли только самые терпеливые. 

— Неужели она раздражала людей настолько, что кому-то пришло в голову натравить на нее нечисть?

— Вы слишком хорошо думаете о людях, — горько усмехнулся Хикэру. — Акеми была талантлива. На самом деле, я считаю, что подобные вещи делают из зависти. Вы правы, просто так готовить убийство не будет даже самый раздражительный человек. Скорее уж ее могли ударить во время очередного «приступа». Она многим перешла дорогу… вы не могли бы уточнить свой вопрос? Мне кажется, я отвлекся от темы.

— Я хочу понять, кто был заказчиком.

— Если я правильно понимаю, заказчиком был человек. Разве этим не должна заниматься полиция? Не поймите неправильно, я рад, что вы так настойчивы в выполнении долга, но что я скажу офицеру?

— Скажете, что экзорцист считал, что этот человек был одержим злым духом.

— Вот как? — Хикэру нахмурился. — Вы не сказали об этом. Возможно, вы не доверяете мне… — несколько секунд он колебался. — Вы в своем праве — доверять мне глупо, не так ли? Ведь этим нанимателем мог быть я сам.

— Почему вы так сказали? — спросил Тошайо.

— Потому что это правда — я ведь могу быть одержим. Если я правильно понимаю, одержимость означает, что я не отдаю себе отчет в некоторых поступках. Они происходят против моей воли. Мое тело кто-то использует.

— В общих чертах вы правы, господин Хикэру.

— Тогда мы можем выяснить это! — он невероятно оживился, чай пролился из его пиалы на стол, и он тут же стал вытирать пятно полотенцем. — Да, я достаточно неуклюж для одержимого… Скажите, что я должен сделать? Съесть что-то? Подышать благовониями? Как это происходит?

— Я сомневаюсь, что… — Тошайо потер переносицу пальцами — чужое мельтешение вызвало у него новый приступ головной боли. — Господин Хикэру, я сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея. Видите ли, после ночной встречи я сильно ослаблен. Боюсь, даже если я выясню худшее, я не сумею верно отреагировать. Вы не похожи на одержимого безумным духом, стремящимся отомстить, так что спокойно проживете в своем состоянии еще день-другой безо всякого вреда для окружающих. У духов такой силы просто не хватит энергии заставить вас убивать людей направо и налево. Скажите, у вас есть другие основания считать себя одержимым, кроме того, что вы поняли это из моих слов?

Господин Хикэру, как примерный ученик, налил себе еще чаю, задумчиво сделал пару глотков и изрек:

— Нет, у меня нет других оснований. Вы правы, я опережаю события. Наверное, я выгляжу глупцом в ваших глазах, но я искренне рад, что… 

— Я понимаю, — прервал Тошайо, не готовый к новой тираде Хикэру. — Вы узнали, что есть духи, монстры, потусторонний мир, полный загадок. Хорошо, что вы радуетесь этому. Многие начинают бояться каждого шороха, что в корне неверно. Страх подпитывает самых злобных существ, а радость привлекает добрых божков. Их помощь в современном мире — курам на смех, но даже такое покровительство бывает приятно, когда другого нет.

— Вы говорите об этом мире с большим уважением, — Хикэру склонил голову на бок, вглядываясь в лицо Тошайо. — Скажите, вы мечтали стать экзорцистом? Как вы… пришли к этому?

— Меня продали госпоже Рей, — Тошайо виновато улыбнулся. — Многим это кажется странным, но я был рад, когда понял, что она сделала для меня. Обучение было ужасным, никто из нас не хотел учиться ни дня дольше нужного — все уходили. Она создавала впечатление отвратительного человека, хотя теперь я начинаю понимать, какой доброй она была. 

— Была? — удивился Хикэру.

— Мы не виделись годы, — пояснил Тошайо. — Воспоминания слишком неприятные, лучше хранить их подальше. Бессонные ночи, изматывающие тренировки. Вы видите, как тяжело мне пришлось после встречи с монстром? Во время обучения у госпожи Рей такое происходило несколько раз за неделю, а иногда — каждый день. Она не щадила нас, старалась выжать все, что могла, — показать нам, чего мы стоим. Зато я знаю наверняка, что любой из моих товарищей по учебе справится даже с тяжелой задачей. В Метрополисе не осталось места для полумер.

— Вы убиваете их? — спросил Хикэру. 

— Духов? — растерялся Тошайо. — Обычно мы используем слово «изгнание».

— После этого они умирают?

— Некоторые — умирают. Духи, искаженные ненавистью или завистью, больше не могут найти дорогу домой — экзорцистам приходится уничтожать их после изгнания из тела. Но есть другие существа, которых мы не трогаем. Если подумать, их большинство. 

— Я ожидал, что вы будете говорить о них с ненавистью, — заметил Хикэру.

— Я — слуга Создателя, ненависти нет места в моей душе, — тихо ответил Тошайо. Он не хотел показаться пустым хвастуном, но эта часть философии его веры была особенно важна для него: отсутствие ненависти, готовность принять любую форму жизни, помочь ей выжить в гармонии с остальными. 

— Вы искренне верите в Создателя, — сказал Хикэру, как бы подводя итог. — Я уважаю таких, как вы, Тошайо. Могу я называть вас по имени?

— Конечно, — легко согласился Тошайо.

— Отлично! Вы уже помогли мне и, похоже, готовы довести дело до конца. Не стану мешать вам в этом. Вы можете оставить ключи, которые я вам дал. К сожалению, Йоширо будет занят в ближайшие дни возней с моими вещами, так что он не сможет помогать вам, но если дело затянется, я дам вам его телефон.

— Ваши вещи? Вы уезжаете? — спросил Тошайо, стараясь, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал небрежно и деликатно.

— Уезжаю? Нет, что вы! Понимаю, как это звучит. Я всего лишь хочу перевезти часть вещей в центральный район. Утром мне звонили из полиции — они нашли какого-то парня, он крутится неподалеку, и они считают, что он мог быть связан с убийством.

— Почему вы не сказали мне?!

— Перестаньте, — Хикэру, беззаботно отмахнулся. — Бродяга, который уговорил монстра убить известную на всю Империю звезду во время званого ужина? Я люблю фантастические истории, но даже для меня это слишком. Боюсь, что они просто хотят свалить все на этого беднягу и закрыть дело. Вмешиваться я не стану, но и помогать им не собираюсь. Если они спросят, видел ли я его — буду говорить, как есть. Но дело затягивается. Они будут искать мне беспризорников, пока я не откажусь от идеи выяснить, что произошло. Жить здесь будет невыносимо. У меня было время хорошо все обдумать, пока вы спали, и я решил, что поживу в центре до тех пор, пока они не закроют дело. Вы можете остаться здесь или приходить сюда, когда захотите. 

— Большое спасибо за ваше доверие, господин Хикэру…

— Зовите меня по имени, Тошайо, я настаиваю.

— Благодарю, Хикэру. Спасибо за ваше доверие. Хочу предупредить вас, что нечисть коварна и любит плести интриги, и к паукам это относится в полной мере. Она могла соврать мне, нашла способ улизнуть от ответа, чтобы запутать — это происходит часто. Вполне возможно, что убийство было ее инициативой, и никакого продолжения расследования не требуется. 

— Я понимаю, — согласился Хикэру. — В любом случае, вы уже выполнили то, для чего я вас нанял, верно? Убийца найден и устранен.

— Да, все верно, — подтвердил Тошайо. — Я уверен, что она мертва.

— «Она»… надо же, — Хикэру усмехнулся.

— Что вас рассмешило?

— Не могу привыкнуть к тому, что вы говорите о тех, кого уничтожаете, с таким уважением.

Слова Хикэру привлекли внимание Тошайо во второй раз. Хотя их смысл мог казаться безобидным, интонация, с которой хозяин дома произносил их, намекала на особый смысл. Тошайо уже слышал похожие слова. Их говорили каппа, которым он иногда приносил небольшие пожертвования, захватив одежду или безделушки, больше не нужные брату. Спасал из передряг, когда коммунальные службы Метрополиса в очередной раз начинали инвентаризацию рухляди. 

Каппа привыкли к унижениям и давно не поднимали головы. Городские власти отказывались платить им, но у божков не было другого выхода — им нужно было питаться, и Метрополис, несмотря на все тяготы оставался лучшим местом. Когда Тошайо заходил к ним и отдавал мелочи, каппа пищали и визжали на разные лады, но хотя бы один обязательно спрашивал у него, почему «господин экзорцист» продолжает приходить снова и снова. Они не могли взять в толк, почему один из смертных проявляет к ним интерес. Точно так же Хикэру не мог примириться с мыслью, что Тошайо говорит «она», имея в виду монстра.

— Вы задумались? — спросил Хикэру.

— Не берите в голову, я просто устал, — ответил Тошайо. — Если позволите, я пойду домой. Сегодня мне лучше не продолжать работу.

— Жаль, что так вышло. Я надеялся сегодня показать вам свой дом и пригласить на ужин. 

— Что ж, от ужина я не откажусь, — сказал Тошайо. — Но перед этим мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Вы серьезно? Вы согласитесь составить мне компанию? — Хикэру широко улыбался. — Я просто счастлив! В центре есть одно тихое место, где можно заказать отдельный кабинет. Я заеду за вами, вы не против?

— Хорошо, — ответил Тошайо. — Буду ждать вас после восьми вечера. К этому времени я высплюсь и успею навестить брата. Сегодня у него важный экзамен. Надеюсь, он хорошо подготовился.

— Замечательно!

— Вы удивлены?

— Приятно удивлен. Я не рассчитывал, что вы захотите ужинать с одним из снобов центра.

— У меня самые разные знакомые, Хикэру, — вежливо ответил Тошайо. — К тому же вы не производите впечатление сноба.

— Рад, что вы так решили. Я действительно стараюсь.

Они долго прощались, соблюдая формальную вежливость, хотя Тошайо видел искренность собеседника, и это льстило затаившемуся самолюбию экзорциста младшего ранга. Не так уж часто ему приходилось общаться с людьми настолько высокого круга, и еще реже они видели в нем что-то, кроме потенциала убийцы нежити с нечистью. Но вместе с приятным чувством росло и неприятное — подозрение лишь усилилось после приглашения на ужин. Для того, чтобы до конца поверить в чужой интерес, Тошайо был слишком скромным и трезвомыслящим человеком. В лучшем случае Хикэру будет изучать его как новую игрушку, в худшем он нужен для чего-то неприятного или опасного. 

Более опасного, чем сражение с паучихой. 

В доме ожидал очередной неоплаченный счет, который арендодатель услужливо прибил гвоздем к двери. Тошайо оторвал бумажку и запихнул в карман. Он оплатит счет, когда ему заплатят за последнее дело. 

Квартирка, которую он снимал уже много лет по соседству с Изаму, быстро приводила в чувства. Запах сырости, несвежей еды, нестиранных вещей — дом встретил хозяина во всеоружии. Тошайо запер дверь, бросил оружие в сундук возле кровати, наскоро снял одежду и продолжил отдых, укутавшись в одеяло. 

На сей раз сновидение было иным. Тошайо сразу понял, что спит, и приготовился внимательно следить за событиями, запоминать детали, не вмешиваясь по возможности. Госпожа Рей учила, что вещие сны полезны лишь в том случае, когда заклинатель сумел воздержаться от борьбы с ними. В этом случае можно увидеть последствия невмешательства и наилучшим образом оценить, что именно следует исправить в реальности. 

Сны приходили к Тошайо редко и всегда были связаны с нечистью. Он огляделся в поисках подходящего кандидата, но сон проступал постепенно. Сначала появились контуры улицы, потом на ней возникли силуэты прохожих, затем сверху полился свет, похожий на солнечный, и вот невидимый киномеханик включил звук — обычный шум Метрополиса в разгар рабочего дня. Люди шли по своим делам, их было много, поэтому Тошайо потерял к ним интерес. Вместо этого он заглянул туда, где часто прятались чудовища: вход ближайшего к нему здания, урна для мусора, фонарный столб. Взгляд Тошайо переходил от одного объекта к другому, пока не остановился на черном силуэте, который стоял на другом конце улицы, возле пешеходного перехода. 

Тьма в этом силуэте казалась особенной. Она затягивала свет. Человек или кто-то в облике человека был выжженным пятном на картине, кляксой на письме, лишней нотой в аккорде. Тошайо понял, что должен наблюдать именно за ним. Человек, словно ждал именно этого, развернулся и пошел по пешеходному переходу. Немного отставая от него пошел и Тошайо.

Их путь был коротким — они успели пройти до следующего здания, и черная фигура остановилась. Тошайо узнал здание, хотя ни разу не видел его вживую, только на картинках. Перед ними был императорский дворец. Высокое современное здание из стекла, блестящих металлических балок, украшенное рядами висячих садов, которые круглый год радовали взор жителей центра своим цветением. 

Черный человек ускорил шаг, когда Тошайо приблизился к нему. Они миновали высокую лестницу, прошли мимо статуи первого Императора, ворвались во дворец. Сон терял реалистичность, и Тошайо пронесся насквозь до самого верха, чувствуя легкость и азарт. 

Верхний этаж по слухам занимал Император. Во сне Тошайо фигура правителя казалась сгорбленной и тощей. Черный человек подошел к Императору, достал из сапога кинжал и ударил его прямо в сердце. 

Сон начал рассыпаться. Последним, что успел заметить Тошайо, были глаза черного человека, на миг проступившие из сплошной темноты. Каждый день он видел их в зеркале — это были его собственные глаза. 

Второе за день пробуждение оказалось тяжелее первого, хотя утром Тошайо считал, что это невозможно. Головная боль исчезла, но ее место заступили тяжелые мысли. Во сне он совершил одно из самых ужасных преступлений, на которые были способны смертные — поднял руку на своего Императора. Хотя Тошайо не считал правителя настоящим наместником Создателя на земле, как думали радикальные фанатики, все же он относился ко всей его семье с большим уважением. Несмотря на большие сложности, Метрополис функционировал, а члены императорской семьи занимались благотворительностью и никогда не демонстрировали тягу к излишней роскоши или славе. Тошайо считал их скромными по меркам правящей элиты. Он никогда не думал о возможности существования страны без Императора, и тем более не думал о том, что сам приложит к этому руку. 

Пока сон не подошел к концу, Тошайо не понимал, о чем его пытаются предупредить. Некоторые сны были настолько туманны, что он не мог разобраться в них, даже когда проблема была решена. Но решить подобную «проблему» казалось невозможным. 

Как говорила госпожа Рей: «Глаза не могут лгать». Во сне у черного человека были глаза Тошайо, а это означало, что он не был одержим демоном или злым духом. Ни демону, ни тем более злому духу не удастся сохранить невредимыми глаза жертвы. Но глаза были единственным, что он увидел, и он сразу понял, кому они принадлежат, поэтому ошибки быть не могло. Он убьет Императора, если не вмешается в ситуацию. Но если он вмешается в ситуацию, впервые в жизни он всерьез задумается об императорском дворце, о семье Императора, о церемониях, придворных и приближенной прислуге. Разве это не подтолкнет его к самой возможности убийства? Ведь сейчас, не зная плана, не представляя себе, как работает охрана дворца, он не имеет возможности совершить ужасное преступление, даже если неведомая сила прикажет ему сделать это!

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Тошайо встал на колени возле кровати и обратился к Создателю. На сей раз его молитва была сказана без заученных фраз и шла от сердца. Он просил разъяснить кошмар, который духи послали ему, чтобы не допустить ужасного преступления. Вся его воля сконцентрировалась на этой мысли.

— Прошу тебя, — шептал Тошайо, не открывая глаз, — позволь мне исправить эту несправедливость. Я знаю, что видения духов обманчивы, но моя ошибка может стать трагедией для других людей. Я прошу не из гордости и не ради славы. Знаю, ты не отвечаешь по пустякам. Госпожа Рей считает, что ты отвечаешь лишь достойным, и я стараюсь изо всех сил. Если я заслужил хоть что-то, пусть именно сейчас по Твоей воле на меня снизойдет озарение.

Прежде Тошайо молился искренне, но не позволял себе просить чего-то всерьез, а сейчас от отчаяния чувствовал себя мальчишкой, который загадывает желание на праздник Предков. 

Раздался звонок домашнего телефона. Тошайо быстро, но с большим уважением и трепетом закончил молитву, а потом побежал к стене снимать трубку. Домашним телефоном пользовались только рекламные агенты и его брат, но он чувствовал, что именно сейчас его не побеспокоят по пустякам.

Из трубки раздался взволнованный голос Чи:

— Братик, это ты?

— Да! Да, это я. Что случилось?

— Братик, я звонил утром перед школой, но у тебя никого не было, и я… мне не разрешили позвонить на твой мобильный…

— Что случилось, Чи?

— Госпожа Рей. Она умерла. Вчера вечером к нам приходили из твоего… из твоей школы. Они хотели сказать тебе лично, но отец выгнал их.

— Спасибо, Чи, — сказал Тошайо. — Большое спасибо, что позвонил мне.

— Братик!

— Да, Чи?

— Ты очень расстроился?

— Я сильно расстроен, Чи, но ты не виноват в этом. Госпожа Рей была моей наставницей.

— Ладно… братик?

— Да?

— Я получил высший балл. 

— Ты молодец, Чи. Но… ты простишь мне, если сегодня я не зайду?

— Да, конечно. Заходи, когда сможешь, ладно? 

— Спасибо, Чи.

— Братик!

— Да?

— Мне правда жаль.

— Спасибо, Чи. До встречи, учись хорошо.

— Ладно.

Брат повесил трубку, а Тошайо еще долго прислушивался к гулу. Ему вспомнилось прощание с госпожой Рей. Презрительно поджатые губы, длинные седые волосы и мундштук, который она хранила в специальном футляре, когда спала, а в остальное время носила в руке и бесконечно курила. Ей было, наверное, девяносто лет, а может и больше. Но почему сейчас? Именно сейчас, когда Тошайо ввязался в историю с паучихой, странным Хикэру и кошмаром, в котором черный человек убивает Императора.

Интуиция подсказывала Тошайо, что звонок брата и молитва связаны. На часах было шесть вечера. Брат обычно возвращался домой в три или четыре. Значит он ждал чего-то и позвонил именно после того, как Тошайо заканчивал молитву. Смерть госпожи Рей связана с кошмаром. Возможно, связь не прямая — в таких вещах редко подходят буквальные трактовки, но обратить внимание и тщательно все изучить непременно стоит.

Перед выходом из дома Тошайо хотел смыть пот после кошмара: простынь была мокрой насквозь, а волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее, неприятно охлаждая до болезненной дрожи. 

В душе счетчик воды снова опустился до минимума, который нужен был для слива туалета и почти эфемерной возможности умыться утром и вечером. Стрелка показывала, что скоро доступ к воде отключат. Тошайо тяжело вздохнул, а потом заметил, что за ним следит из угла мышонок. Крошечные лапки умывали мордочку, Тошайо не выдержал:

— Везет тебе!

Мышонок попищал и скрылся в дыре между стеной и полом. Ни о каком кафеле в этой квартире не стоило даже заикаться — арендодатель давно вышвырнул бы Тошайо, если бы у него хватало денег сделать ремонт и поселить более респектабельных съемщиков. Пришлось ограничиться полотенцем, но даже оно было уже не свежим. 

Если бы Тошайо работал для себя и брал фальшивые заказы, убеждая людей в том, что выполнил контракт, хотя проблема оказалась надуманной, его финансовое положение могло улучшиться. Еще помочь мог отказ от добровольных взносов на додзё Изаму. Старик давно предлагал Тошайо брать пару часов для себя — учить детей или подростков с богатенькими родителями, но такой заработок был поперек горла. Взять еще одну работу?

Больше всего денег уходило на брата и родителей. Тошайо убеждал себя, что скоро их старшие братья, разлетевшиеся по всему миру, вспомнят о сыновьем долге, вернутся в Метрополис, начнут помогать, и тогда можно будет пожить для себя. В глубине души он понимал, что этого не произойдет, но иногда фантазии помогали. 

Нацепив одежду для «основной работы», Тошайо с грустью посмотрел на фартук официанта. Нужно стирать, гладить, а завтра праздник Предков, значит не удастся схалтурить. Наверняка задержат, он не выспится. Расследование придется отложить.

До встречи с Хикэру оставалось два часа. На метро можно было успеть приехать в дом госпожи Рей, почтить ее память молитвой, коротко обсудить произошедшее с другими экзорцистами, прошедшими ее школу, а потом вернуться. 

Отменять встречу Тошайо не хотел по двум причинам. Прежде всего, он подозревал Хикэру в причастности к происходящему. Лучше всего не рассказывать о смерти госпожи Рей и ждать, не заговорит ли об этом богатый наниматель. Во вторую очередь, и это сильно сбивало Тошайо с толку, он действительно хотел попасть в ресторан с отдельными кабинетами, поесть, выпить хорошего чаю и обсудить последние события. Возможно, Хикэру хватит совести расплатиться сразу же — для него ведь не проблема вывалить пару сотен.

— Ты просто устал и давно не высыпался толком, — сказал себе Тошайо перед тем, как выйти. Из зеркала на него смотрели не глаза, а потемневшие круги — признак серьезного истощения. Госпожа Рей сказала бы, что так запустить себя может только недальновидный мальчишка. Через силу он улыбнулся своему отражению, пытаясь приободрить, но воспоминание о наставнице еще сильнее испортило ему настроение.

Хмурый, с трудом удерживая себя на краю злости, Тошайо вышел из дома и направился в сторону метро. Почти сразу за ним поехала новенькая черная машина, показавшаяся смутно знакомой. Он пригляделся внимательнее, узнал номер и замер, потому что это был автомобиль господина Хикэру.

Машина остановилась рядом, из нее вышел Йоширо и тут же отвесил глубокий поклон.

— Приветствую, — сказал он. — Присаживайтесь!

Водитель пошел открывать заднюю дверь, и Тошайо не успел за это время придумать повод отказаться. «Я не одет» было бы жалко и неестественно из его уст, «мне нужно купить лекарства» едва ли помогло бы — с Хикэру станется купить ему целую аптеку. Оставалось подчиниться и гадать, с какой целью благотворитель из центра решил приехать к его дому за два часа до назначенного времени.

— Как вы рано! — восхитился Хикэру, широко улыбаясь. 

— Я думал, что мы договаривались на восемь, — заметил Тошайо, устраиваясь рядом. Его ладони коснулись мягкой кожи сидения, он почувствовал приятный аромат освежителя воздуха. После убогой квартиры особенно хорошо видна была разница между его жизнью и жизнью Хикэру.

— Так и есть, — Хикэру убрал на подставку свой телефон, скрестил руки на коленях, словно готовился к обстоятельному объяснению. — Тошайо, видите ли, я был так взволнован весь день, что не смог сомкнуть глаз. Час назад я растолкал Йоширо и потребовал отвезти меня к вашему дому — мне хотелось самому увидеть, в каком ужасном месте вы живете.

— Ужасное место? — Тошайо старался балансировать между вежливой иронией и дипломатичной мягкостью, что, по отзывам очевидцев, удавалось ему с большим трудом.

— Я отправил Йоширо положить послание в ваш почтовый ящик — не хотел доверять такое важное дело курьеру. Он сказал, что вы живете совсем не так, как подобает экзорцисту. Меня удивили его слова. Я знаю, что в трущобах бывает тяжело, но теперь я своими глазами увидел, что он вовсе не преувеличивал. Надеюсь, моя скромная оплата покажется вам приемлемой. К сожалению, я… как вы уже поняли, я отказался от идеи передать вам свои апартаменты в центре — это было бы неудобно, ведь мне нужно там жить какое-то время.

— Ну что вы, я ведь уже…

— Все уже решено! Мы поужинаем, а затем я покажу вам несколько вариантов. Проверенные места с хорошей обстановкой. Все здесь, за Вратами, поэтому вам будет удобно встречаться с братом и не придется долго искать… вход в канализацию. Для меня эти расходы будут гарантией, что в случае опасности со стороны потустороннего мира я смогу обратиться к проверенному человеку, который занимается своим делом и не думает о том, где раздобыть миску риса. Что скажете?

Разумеется, Тошайо хотел отказаться. Потом он вспомнил звонок брата и представил, каково будет Чи во взрослой жизни. Нет, отказаться от такого подарка будет нечестно по отношению к брату. Когда тот вырастет, Тошайо передаст квартиру ему, и у парня будет шанс вырваться из бедности.

— Похоже, вы настроены серьезно, Хикэру, поэтому я с благодарностью приму вашу оплату. Разумеется, вы можете обратиться ко мне за помощью, если нечисть или нежить потревожат вас снова. 

— Надеюсь, этого не произойдет, — сказал Хикэру очень серьезно. — Если вы позволите, я порекомендую вас своим знакомым. Разумеется, если кто-то спросит у меня. Я не стану тревожить ваш покой назойливой рекламой.

— Большое спасибо, Хикэру. Я очень рад, что мы встретились, — искренне сказал Тошайо. Ненадолго его усталость отступила, будто гора упала с плеч. Он представил счастливого брата в день, когда передаст ему ключи от квартиры, и улыбнулся.

— Я тоже очень рад. Сегодня я пытался позвонить госпоже Рей, чтобы поблагодарить ее, но она не взяла трубку. Скорее всего, она не ответит мне, и я просто пришлю ей небольшой подарок в знак благодарности. Можно сказать, она свела нас вместе.

Тошайо мгновенно напрягся. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, он посмотрел за окно — машина ехала без спешки в сторону центра по скоростному шоссе в объезд пробок. Как бы между прочим он спросил:

— Скажите, откуда вы узнали о ней?

— О госпоже Рей? Я связан с аукционами. Мы несколько раз встречались во время торгов, и она оставила меня с носом разок-другой. Тогда я затаил обиду, но сейчас хочу вернуть ей один лот, который увел у нее из-под носа. Безделушка — простая трубка, ничего ценного. Хотел насолить ей за то, что она лишила меня прекрасных солнечных часов.

— Я не знал, что она увлекалась аукционами.

— Увлекалась? — удивился Хикэру.

Мысленно Тошайо обругал себя последними словами и вознес молитву Создателю уберечь его от дальнейшей глупости. 

— Сегодня мне сообщили, что госпожа Рей мертва, — он внимательно посмотрел на Хикэру.

— Мне так жаль, — в глазах Хикэру застыло искреннее сожаление, свойственное людям, которые плохо чувствуют себя, когда собеседнику тяжело. — Тошайо, мне очень жаль. Она была важным для вас человеком. 

— Спасибо, Хикэру.

— Йоширо! — неожиданно крикнул Хикэру. — Куда я убрал сверток? Ты не помнишь? Для госпожи Рей. 

— Господин Хикэру, он у вас под рукой, в вашем любимом ящике.

— Спасибо! — Хикэру убрал мобильный телефон, открыл подставку, которая оказалась крышкой ящика, и достал тщательно перевязанный прямоугольный сверток. — Тошайо, прошу вас, возьмите это. Я… хотел подарить это госпоже Рей. Надеюсь, это хоть немного поможет вам справиться с потерей.

— Благодарю, — Тошайо принял сверток. — Могу я развернуть его сейчас?

— Конечно. Надеюсь, вы обрадуетесь.

Жесткая бумага была перевязана тонкой бечевкой, несколько секунд Тошайо возился с ними, потом надорвал край и увидел внутри деревянную шкатулку. Сначала он думал, что это и есть подарок, но потом, когда он открыл створки и заглянул внутрь, его сердце пропустило удар. На бархатной подушечке, сияя чистотой, лежала трубка — длинная, изогнутая, подходящая для изящной женщины со строгими манерами… Тошайо не спутал бы эту трубку ни с чем. Именно она была в руке госпожи Рей, когда они прощались. 

— Вам нравится? — спросил Хикэру, широко улыбаясь. 

От волнения у Тошайо вспотели руки. Он поспешно убрал трубку обратно и захлопнул шкатулку.

— Понимаю, вам должно быть непросто вспоминать эту женщину. Она обожала трубки. Все время искала их и могла вцепиться мертвой хваткой…

Слушать болтовню Хикэру было невыносимо. Кусочки паззла, которые Тошайо пытался собрать воедино, легли на стол сами. Хикэру подстроил все нарочно. Сначала он подговорил паучиху убить госпожу Акеми. Потом узнал имя Тошайо у госпожи Рей. Скорее всего, она сопротивлялась, и поэтому была убита. Потом. Выждал немного, сбив со следа полицию, и подобрался к Тошайо.

— Зачем? — вырвалось у него изо рта против воли — так сильно он был поражен чужим вероломством. 

— Я хотел… — начал было Хикэру невозмутимым тоном.

— Я не об этом!

— Не об этом?

— Я говорю о госпоже Акеми… о смерти госпожи Рей… о паучихе, которая погибла, когда поклялась мне рассказать правду… — у Тошайо тряслись руки. Шкатулка упала ему на ноги, трубка вывалилась на пыльный коврик автомобиля. Он потянулся, чтобы забрать сокровище, но почувствовал, что его руки перехватило нечто стремительное и жаркое. 

Пальцы Хикэру были похожи на раскаленные стальные прутья, и Тошайо инстинктивно напрягся, выпуская духовные силы для самозащиты, потому что не мог поверить в то, что обычный человек способен на подобное. 

— Как некрасиво, — заявил Хикэру, так и не разжав пальцы. Он покачал головой и неодобрительно цокнул языком. — Разве можно бить без предупреждения?

В попытке вырваться Тошайо наткнулся взглядом на невозмутимого Йоширо, который преспокойно вел автомобиль дальше. Мимо них в окне проносились другие машины, столбы, ограждающие конструкции, деревья.

— Да кто ты такой? — прошептал Тошайо, разворачиваясь лицом к Хикэру. 

На него смотрела пара внимательных зеленых глаз.

Он присмотрелся, заглядывая дальше — через человеческие изобретения, в потусторонний мир — туда, где ни одежда, ни иллюзии не могли скрыть от его взгляда истину. 

В мире духов глаза Хикэру были красными.


	5. Саламандра

— Подглядывать нехорошо, — продолжил Хикэру, улыбаясь еще шире. Стали видны острые клыки, пара длинных рогов на голове, проявился бледный цвет кожи, неестественный для смертных.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Самую малость, — Хикэру смеялся. — Теперь сядь и веди себя прилично. Мы едем на ужин, а удерживать внимание Йоширо подальше от твоих дрожащих ручонок мне лень.

Чтобы выиграть время, Тошайо решил послушать врага. Он расслабленно сел на место — хватка тут же ослабла, а затем Хикэру невозмутимо вернулся на место. 

— Я хотел бы поговорить за ужином, — сказал Тошайо.

— О! — смех Хикэру теперь казался Тошайо ледяным. — Да, я тоже хотел бы. Как замечательно, что наши желания совпадают.

Остаток пути Тошайо провел за молитвой. Трубка госпожи Рей лежала у его ног, но мысленно он тянулся к ней и просил Создателя дать душе наставницы покой там, куда она пожелала отправиться. 

Йоширо провез их через Врата, долго ехал по магистрали, затем остановился возле крупного ресторана, вышел из машины, открыл дверь Хикэру, потом — Тошайо. Когда они оба направились в сторону ресторана, машина поехала дальше — на специальную стоянку. Тошайо мысленно попрощался с Йоширо и пожелал ему всего наилучшего. 

Он предполагал, что в ресторане Хикэру покажет истинное лицо, соберет единомышленников, и тогда придется дать последний бой, чтобы погибнуть так же, как погибла должно быть госпожа Рей.

В зале, где их встретили официанты, было полно народу. Один юноша вызвался проводить их до заказанного заранее кабинета. Тошайо использовал духовное зрение, но не обнаружил ничего странного в этом человеке — только легкое волнение и желание помочь близким. Чувства, который Тошайо отлично понимал. Другие посетители так же выглядели обычными людьми.

— Напрасно тратишь силы, — сказал Хикэру, когда они сели в просторном кабинете друг напротив друга.

— Что тебе нужно? — процедил сквозь зубы Тошайо. 

Дверь кабинета открылась, и он инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь перейти в боевую стойку, чуть не перевернув стол. В кабинет вошел официант с парой искусно украшенных меню. Тошайо стало стыдно. Он забрал меню, принес извинения и сел на место.

— Нет никакого подвоха, — с усмешкой объявил Хикэру. — Вот как все будет сегодня вечером. Сначала мы выберем еду. Пока мы будем ждать ее, у нас будет время немного выпить и поговорить. Затем мы поедим. Если все пойдет хорошо, беседа продолжится. Наступит время десерта. Здесь прекрасно готовят фруктовые десерты. Затем Йоширо отвезет нас в сторону твоего дома, и ты вернешься в свою квартиру. Если, конечно, не захочешь взглянуть на те апартаменты, которые я приготовил для тебя, — усмешка стала более явной.

— Зачем эта игра? Ты — не человек. Зачем тебе связываться с экзорцистами? С госпожой Рей, со мной… Ты хочешь уничтожить нас?

— Уничтожить? — Хикэру зло расхохотался. — Какое самомнение! Мне не нужно сборище беспризорников, которые называют себя экзорцистами. Пусть гоняют несчастных лягушат в подворотнях — мне нет до них дела.

— Зачем ты убил госпожу Рей?

— Убил? Нет… я не убивал ее. Она умерла сама. Несчастный случай.

— Несчастный случай?!

— Ей было Создатель знает, сколько лет, Тошайо. Не моя вина, что она решила отойти в мир иной после нашей встречи. Я всего-то хотел познакомиться с тобой.

— Что ты с ней сделал?

— Ты гневаешься! Всевеликий Создатель, разве вам можно гневаться? — Хикэру всплеснул руками.

Его открытые издевки, покровительственный тон и улыбка выводили Тошайо из себя сильнее отчаяния, которое накатило после известия о смерти наставницы. Трубка была спрятана в карман — он успел поднять ее с пола автомобиля, когда Хикэру вышел из машины, а ему самому Йоширо еще не открыл дверь.

— Давай просто сделаем заказ. Официант скоро вернется. Ты же не хочешь напугать здесь всех?

— Просто скажи, кто ты, и я сделаю заказ. Выберу еду, съем ее, буду говорить с тобой дальше.

— Мое имя — Хикэру, это чистая правда, — собеседник стал неожиданно серьезен. — Красные глаза и пара рожек ни о чем не сказали тебе?

— Создатель! Но ты ведь здесь, за Вратами! — воскликнул Тошайо. — Ты не можешь быть демоном… демоны… они…

— Обсудим это позже, если ты не против, — поморщился Хикэру. 

Оставалось только сделать заказ. Тошайо усилием воли заставил себя отрешиться от ситуации. Он представил себя, сидящим в кабинете ресторана, со стороны. Что стоит сделать этому человеку? Возможно, ему стоит как следует поесть. Создатель дает ему шанс напоследок вкусить радость, так зачем отказываться? Начинать бой лучше, узнав противника, а именно это он и собирается сделать, пока они будут есть. Значит блюдо должно быть очень… очень… очень сложным. К счастью, он достаточно проработал в кафе, чтобы представлять, сколько времени уйдет на готовку.

— Могу подсказать что-нибудь подходящее, — сказал Хикэру.

— Я уже выбрал, — ответил Тошайо. Ему удалось взять себя в руки, он почти не волновался. В конце концов, сколько раз приходилось ему сталкиваться с неизвестностью, бросать вызов противникам, которых считали заведомо сильнее его? И вот он заказывает ужин в кабинете с демоном. Что здесь такого?

— Отлично! — подбодрил Хикэру. — Позволишь мне выбрать вино? Насколько я знаю, экзорцистам не следует слишком часто употреблять его, а я то и дело сталкиваюсь с этой необходимостью.

— Выбирай, — отмахнулся Тошайо. 

Пришел официант — его почтительные манеры и частые поклоны в сторону Хикэру намекали на то, что демон часто приходит в ресторан и, вероятно, оставляет щедрые чаевые.

Хикэру попросил бутылку вина особого сорта и года, потом улыбнулся Тошайо, подсказывая, что настал черед выбирать еду. Заказывать первым полагалось гостю, и Тошайо с большим энтузиазмом стал описывать, как много морепродуктов он собирается поглотить и в каком виде. Перечислив те позиции, которые он с трудом мог выговорить, Тошайо испытал смесь удовлетворения и предвкушения. Создатель решил наградить его перед смертью — приятное внимание.

Официант выслушал заказ Хикэру, затем поклонился и вышел из кабинета, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Теперь они сидели друг перед другом без посторонних предметов возле пустого стола. Тошайо достал из кармана трубку и положил перед собой.

— Расскажи мне о госпоже Рей, — сказал он.

— Все, что я говорил, было правдой.

— Трубка принадлежала ей, — возразил Тошайо.

— Ее дела шли плохо, я слышал, что ей пришлось продать много вещей, чтобы продолжать обучать новых детишек. Она продала трубку, и эту древность немедленно взяли в оборот аукционные дома. Должно быть, дела пошли в гору, потому что недавно госпожа Рей вернулась к старому хобби. Ей захотелось выкупить трубку, но я опередил ее. Как я уже говорил, несколько раз она переходила мне дорогу, и я, в отличие от тебя, могу позволить себе небольшую месть.

— Ты солгал, что хотел отдать трубку ей.

— Почему? — Хикэру хитро сощурил глаза. — Я не лгал. Мне действительно хотелось бросить трубку ей в ноги перед тем, как старуху кремируют. Она была прекрасной женщиной и так хотела вернуть безделушку… Мне казалось, ты не заговоришь со мной о наставнице, но потом… что ж, я заинтересовался. Мне говорили, что ты талантлив, но я не догадывался, насколько. Паучиха — с ней непросто справиться даже лучшим из вашего племени. Жаль, что ты не разглядел меня.

— Не разглядел?

— Пустяки! — усмехнулся Хикэру. — Знаешь, я ведь думал, все это будет очень скучно.

— Ты обещал разговор, но ты уходишь от темы, — настаивал Тошайо.

— Старуха? — Хикэру бросил взгляд на трубку. — Дождемся, когда принесут вина.

— Ты обещал…

— Вино, экзорцист, — Хикэру выплюнул слово «экзорцист» как грязное ругательство. — Вино, и не секундой раньше.

Обижаться на манеры в присутствии демона было полнейшей глупостью, Тошайо понял, что все это время его пытались вывести из себя — лишить равновесия, умиротворения, которые усиливали возможности духовных сил. На сей раз он лишь кивнул, а когда официант принес бокалы, разлил жидкость и удалился, без возражений выпил вместе с Хикэру. Тем, кто посвятил себя Создателю, следовало по возможности воздерживаться от алкоголя, но, в первую очередь, они должны были положить все силы на то, чтобы избавить мир от зла и сохранить гармонию.

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал Хикэру, аккуратно поставив полупустой бокал на богатый стол.

— С какой стати я буду помогать демону? — тихо спросил Тошайо.

— Ты ведь выпил вино.

— Что с того? Хорошее вино простое условие для мирной беседы.

— Ты прислушиваешься к голосу разума, не торопишься оголтело уничтожать эфемерное зло. Ты помнишь, что те, кого вы зовете нечистью, обитали на земле задолго до появления людей. Значит выслушаешь меня и примешь решение.

— Так просто? — Тошайо не удержался от усмешки.

— Да, так просто. Видишь ли, я не замыслил ничего коварного.

— Неужели?

— Хорошо, я уточню. В случае с твоей помощью я не замыслил ничего коварного.

— Теперь я не верю тебе еще сильнее.

— Жаль. Я ведь рассказываю об этом, чтобы завоевать твое доверие.

— Именно так я подумал.

Хикэру вновь улыбнулся в полном соответствии с природой существа, которое заняло оболочку смертного тела. В отличие от духов, которые могли контролировать лишь часть личности, демоны перехватывали полный контроль, выжигая остатки сознания прежнего хозяина.

— Я хочу выстроить еще несколько кварталов для города, — продолжил Хикэру, пригубив еще немного вина. — Окраины Метрополиса больше не похожи на свалки. Мне понадобилось три года на то, чтобы расчистить место. Теперь можно создавать новые места, где будут жить те, кому не хватает места в трущобах.

— Проще говоря, бедных кварталов станет еще больше, — сказал Тошайо.

— Да, — согласился Хикэру. — Хоть немного расселить людей, хоть чуть-чуть улучшить их жизнь.

— Демон заботится об улучшении жизни?

— Я забочусь о репутации. У меня далекоидущие планы. Не все покажутся тебе альтруистичными и благородными, но ни один ты не назовешь мерзким или нечестным по отношению к людям.

— Все еще я не понимаю, чем могу помочь. Я не строю дома.

— Именно, — охотно согласился Хикэру. — Выпей еще, вино оказалось хорошим.

— Благодарю, — Тошайо сделал небольшой глоток и поставил стакан на место почти сразу.

— Недавно я узнал, что далеко не всем по душе мои проекты.

— Попроси об услуге еще одну паучиху.

— Все куда сложнее, экзорцист. Работа, которую я предлагаю, прочно связана с твоим долгом. Нежить не хочет, чтобы Метрополис расползался. Они начали на меня охоту. Несколько раз я успешно избегал столкновения, но долго это не продлится.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим телохранителем?

— Телохранителем? Нет. Мое тело охранять не нужно. Достаточно устранить одержимых, которые угрожают мне, другим жителям города, и раз уж на то пошло — другим одержимым. Паучиха не справится с этими тварями, а если мне самому придется вступить в бой, пострадает слишком много невинных людей. Маска будет разрушена, мне придется искать новое тело. Ты ведь, наверняка, знаешь, как тяжело такому, как я, отыскать подходящее убежище.

— Почему бы мне сначала не убить тебя? А затем не переключиться на одержимых, о которых ты говоришь?

— О! Хорошо, что ты спросил. Что ж, все очень просто — ты не можешь меня убить. Ты не смог заметить меня, пока я сам не приоткрыл лицо, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать мне, как бы ни старался. Зато эти одержимые могут. Их много. Конечно, ты мог бы объединиться с ними, вот только — зачем? Мои цели тебе известны, а вот чего хотят они, кроме как убрать меня с дороги, я не знаю. Недавно их видели возле Врат. Вероятно, хотят подобраться к Императору.

— К Императору? — Тошайо вцепился в бокал.

— Нежить для меня непостижима, экзорцист. Как ты не в силах понять, что нужно подобным мне, так и я не представляю, что ими движет. Одержимые с трудом разговаривают, а уж для связного диалога не подходят совсем. Я бы назвал их исполнителями. Наверняка за их плечами кто-то стоит, и этому существу поперек горла, что нечисть, вернее избранные из рядов нечисти, способны жить за Вратами, общаясь с верхушкой Империи. Что вы делаете с несчастными божками? С кицунэ? Вы с ними живете, почти в согласии, почти в мире. Но что вы делаете с духами?

— Изгоняем, — прохрипел Тошайо. 

— Я не хочу сказать, что моя благотворительность бескорыстна в полном смысле слова, но я не сказал бы подобного даже по отношению к лучшим представителям твоего рода. Что такое благие дела? Помочь, утешить, накормить. Все это я делаю ежедневно. Просты ли мои цели? Вовсе нет, и я не хочу скрывать их от тебя. Я собираюсь укрепиться при дворе, продвигать новые проекты, доказать Его Величеству, что нежить может быть разумна, полезна. Если кому-то удастся сделать подобное, в Метрополисе изменится многое. И многое — в лучшую сторону. Мы перестанем прятаться, сделаем город безопасным. Такие, как ты, перестанут быть для нас ночным кошмаром, а ваше число возрастет. Неужели ты не хотел бы увидеть расцвет своего ордена?

Слушать демона Тошайо приходилось с большой осторожностью. Он не сомневался в том, что почти все, сказанное за столом, было ложью, но отделить правду не мог, сколько бы ни старался. Речь Хикэру звучала продуманной. Действительно, он занимался благотворительностью. Действительно, хотел втереться в доверие ко двору, занять место повыше. Для демонов такое поведение было обычным. Хочет ли он уничтожить угрозу руками Тошайо и возвыситься за счет этого? Вполне возможно. 

Даже угроза нежити казалась Тошайо совершенно обычным делом. Личи, а в особенности молодые личи, ненавидели демонов сильнее, чем смертных. В основном из-за того, что демоны могли скрываться среди смертных под маской, а у личей такой возможности не было издревле, поэтому они сторонились городов или жили чуть поодаль, прячась в пещерах, а теперь — даже в мусорных кучах. Для существ подобного уровня такая жизнь была унизительной. Все красиво сходилось, даже то, что Хикэру расчистил место для новых кварталов и мог этим потревожить лича. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил одержимых?

— Убил? — Хикэру возмущенно посмотрел на Тошайо. — Нет, мастер экзорцист, я хочу, чтобы вы вернули дух, если это будет возможно. И я хочу, чтобы вы уничтожили дух, если окажется, что вернуть его в потусторонний мир никак нельзя. Понимаете? Ваша работа — та, за которую вам должны платить деньги. И я заплачу. Много денег.

— Почему я?

— Я тебя проверил. Акеми весьма кстати решила устроить свой последний концерт, я помог ей, и вот, она — знаменита, а я узнал, на что способен мой знакомый. Ты легко справился с паучихой, ей не удалось провести тебя, хотя она была уже старой, а значит — мудрой. 

— Ты убил ее.

— Да, конечно. Как же иначе? Она согласилась убить человека. Если бы я не сделал этого, кто знает, кого еще она могла послушать?

— Она согласилась убить человека по твоей просьбе.

— По просьбе? Нет, что ты! Какая глупость — просьба. Она захотела большего. Решила вскарабкаться повыше. Ее прельщала возможность выпивать человеческие души, хотя она знала, что это запрещено. Впрочем, твой мягкий характер мне только на руку. Ты не станешь фанатично истреблять бедолаг, которые попали под влияние духов. Мне не нужна дорожка трупов — глупышки Акеми вполне достаточно.

— Разве можно было устраивать убийство?

— Можно? Нужно! Мой дорогой экзорцист, вы живете в очень узком мирке и не хотите заглянуть шире. Акеми искала смерти. Она говорила мне, что подумывает, как лучше это сделать. Я поговорил с ней серьезно, и госпожа Акеми заключила со мной договор. Понимаешь, экзорцист? Слава в обмен на жизнь. Мое убийство было необходимой частью ее желания, которое я выполнил целиком и полностью.

— Ты только что признался в преднамеренном убийстве, — заметил Тошайо.

— Друг мой, ты забываешь важную вещь. Прежде всего, я могу лгать. Во вторую очередь, я не убивал никого, кроме отвратительного чудовища — мерзкой женщины-паучихи. Которая как раз и убила госпожу Акеми. Ужасная трагедия!

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Тошайо. — Ты признался в этом мне и хочешь, чтобы я взялся за работу?

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я сделал это обманом? — Хикэру рассмеялся. Он выпил бокал вина, долил себе еще доверху и теперь с наслаждением потягивал напиток.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы мы разошлись.

— Но это ведь невозможно. Ты уже знаешь, кто я, а мне известно, кто ты, где живешь, чем занимаешься. Я знаю, кто учит тебя древнему искусству рукопашного боя, в каком магазине ты покупаешь продукты для своего брата. Разве теперь, когда у нас столько общего, мы можем просто разойтись?

— Всемогущий Создатель! Хикэру, ты что, угрожаешь мне?

— На что же еще это похоже? — демон изобразил приторную невинность. — Разумеется, угрожаю, но хочу, чтобы ты понял важную деталь: ты мне нужен, и я нужен тебе.

— Глупости.

— Очнись! Ты гниешь в подворотне, а твоя наставница скончалась от сердечного приступа, когда увидела мое лицо! Твой орден прозябает в безвестности, как и твоя семья. Ни будущего, ни прошлого. У тебя нет даже настоящего — воду отключат за неуплату, и ты пойдешь мыться к старику-соседу. Разве такую жизнь ты хотел бы для себя и для младшего брата? Конечно, я нужен тебе. Я помогу встать на ноги, покажу достойные цели для твоей охоты. И когда мой план будет выполнен, ты пойдешь своей дорогой, а я — своей. У нас останутся хорошие воспоминания друг о друге, ведь я, в самом деле, собираюсь еще долго жить в вашем мире. Мне здесь нравится. Тут столько необычных, удивительных людей, и ты, Тошайо, один из них. По рукам? — и демон в самом деле протянул ему руку через стол.

— Ты бредишь? — ответил Тошайо с усмешкой.

— Чего ты боишься? Что я укажу тебе неверную цель?

— С чего ты взял, что дело в страхе? Я просто не собираюсь иметь дела с демоном.

— У тебя нет выбора, Тошайо. Я просто проявляю вежливость. Ты можешь согласиться сейчас или мы подождем, когда мои ребята подъедут к дому твоей семьи и пришлют нам фотографию твоего брата. Мы подождем еще дольше, если ты окажешься достаточно упрям, и один из парней привезет мне мизинец твоего драгоценного Чи. Сколько пальцев ты выдержишь? Весь комплект? Сомневаюсь. В конце концов, ты согласишься на сделку, так зачем доводить до жестокости? Я предлагаю заключить договор на взаимовыгодных условиях. Дам тебе деньги, оружие, влияние, а взамен попрошу уничтожить духов, которых ты и без моей указки уничтожил бы рано или поздно.

При мысли, что к Чи едет некая машина с «ребятами», Тошайо стало дурно. Он работал спокойно, зная, что нежити не хватит мозгов действовать настолько тонко, а большая часть городской нечисти слишком боится экзорцистов, чтобы пытаться навредить их семьям. Но Хикэру, вне всякого сомнения, не опасался действовать грубо.

— Скажи условия, — процедил сквозь зубы Тошайо.

— Ты уничтожишь семь целей, которые я укажу тебе, любым удобным тебе способом: изгнание, упокоение, освобождение. Как захочешь, как тебе будет проще — выбор я оставляю за тобой. Все семь целей, которые я укажу, будут одержимыми. Я надеюсь, что люди, оболочки которых захвачены духами, выживут, но это не будет частью контракта. При необходимости ты можешь убить их.

— Глупость, — обронил Тошайо.

— Необходимая оговорка, — сказал Хикэру. — Не хочу, чтобы ты счел условия невыполнимыми. Для такого, как ты, подобный контракт будет выполним, просто сложен. Семь одержимых — не шутка.

— Продолжай.

— Ты получишь доступ к моему имуществу: квартирам, машинами, законному оружию, приобретенному для самозащиты. Сможешь использовать их по своему усмотрению для выполнения своей задачи.

— Сроки?

— Я не ограничиваю тебя. Мне хорошо понятно твое отвращение — экзорцисты ненавидят нас. Ты не захочешь растягивать удовольствие. Главное — не торопись. Пусть я не несу ответственность за твою жизнь, будет жаль, если ты погибнешь. Вряд ли я смогу быстро найти другого достойного экзорциста. У твоих коллег есть неприятная привычка… спиваться на закате карьеры, и этот закат, насколько я понял, приходит годам к тридцати.

— Тяжелая работа, — прокомментировал Тошайо.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Если бы мне приходилось ежедневно истреблять разумных существ, я бы и сам чокнулся на втором десятке лет.

— Они опасны, — напомнил Тошайо.

— Разумеется, они опасны. Ты разве не слышал, что чем выше существо находится в пищевой цепочке, тем оно опаснее, и тем выше его интеллект? Вы, люди, долгое время считали себя абсолютными хищниками. Представь, каково было бы какой-нибудь обезьяне убивать вас пачками изо дня в день?

— Ты отвлекся.

— Неприятны разговоры о работе? Хорошо, закончим с контрактом. Твоя оплата — безбедное существование для тебя, твоего младшего брата и твоих родителей. Когда семь духов будут изгнаны или уничтожены любым доступным тебе способом, вступит в силу мое обещание. Я и все, кто мне подчиняется, начиная с той минуты и до конца времен не будем чинить препятствия, угрожать, иным образом мешать вашей семье. Всей вашей семье. Ни явно, ни косвенно. Ты получишь деньги, и я предоставлю для твоего ордена отдельное помещение, где вы сможете готовить новых экзорцистов.

Хикэру протянул руку во второй раз. Тошайо чувствовал, как подкатывает тошнота, но ничего не мог поделать. Отказаться теперь означало подвергнуть угрозе брата, отца и мать. Сам по себе контракт не предполагал ничего мерзкого и неправильного. Демон обманывает, но, скорее всего, в мелочах, как у них это бывает. Безопасность для всей семьи — отличная перспектива. Когда это обещание вступит в силу, справиться с Хикэру в бою станет существенно легче. 

Выдержав паузу, которая показывала его пренебрежение, Тошайо протянул руку в ответ. Из книг он знал, что ничего особенного не произойдет, но когда не услышал грома, не почувствовал электрического разряда, не учуял запаха серы, ему стало по-детски обидно, словно в день Предков родители оставили его без сладкого. Неужели сделки с демонами заключают вот так просто? Почему же он видел так мало демонов?

— Гадаешь, почему земля не разверзлась? — спросил Хикэру. 

Молчание Тошайо он воспринял как согласие и ответил на собственный вопрос:

— Мы заключили самый обычный договор. Ты ведь не ставил на кон душу, верно? Так к чему спецэффекты? На них приходится тратить массу сил.

— Ты часто делаешь это? — словно между прочим спросил Тошайо.

— Заключаю сделку? Нет, редко. Расстарался для дурочки Акеми, но ей не стоило вести себя так вызывающе по отношению ко мне и моим гостям. Не люблю выскочек. Ты — другое дело.

— Другое дело?

— Посуди сам. Ради тебя я связался с племенем Йорогумо, даже контракт с Акеми пришлось увязывать с твоей работой. Ресторан, водитель…

— Не могу понять, к чему ты ведешь.

— Ты мне понравился.

— Ты заключаешь контракты с теми, кто пришелся тебе по душе?

— Я заключаю с ними взаимовыгодные контракты. Считаю их лучшими клиентами, делаю скидки, чтобы они обратились ко мне снова. 

— Почему ты считаешь меня лучшим клиентом? За красивые глаза?

— У тебя красивые глаза, — подтвердил Хикэру, — но дело вовсе не в них. Старуха-наставница умерла, кому-то придется занять ее место. Я не тешу себя надеждой вот так случайно положить конец экзорцистам Метрополиса. К тому же вы помогаете избавиться от ужасно глупых и назойливых созданий. Значит кто-то встанет во главе, верно? Почему бы не тот, на кого поставил я? Ты талантлив, Тошайо, и хорошие отношения со мной помогут тебе без труда превзойти конкурентов.

— Мне это не нужно, — поспешно ответил Тошайо. На самом деле, он никогда не задумывался о подобной перспективе. Он считал, что госпожа Рей просто не может умереть. И теперь добиться всего, заключив сделку с ее убийцей? Но перспективы, которые он видел даже без долгих размышлений, были немыслимыми. Если у него будет помещение и деньги, он сможет вытащить десятки детей из трущоб, даст им хорошую цель, покажет, что можно не только убивать мелких озорников, но и сосуществовать с ними, а силы тратить на тех, кто разучился жить в гармонии с другими существами. Он мог бы сделать орден единым, проследить, чтобы выпускники не спивались к тридцати годам. Он смог бы обеспечить их работой на первое время, и…

— Да, я вижу, — усмехнулся Хикэру, выдержав паузу, которая позволила фантазии Тошайо пуститься вскачь. — Ты совершенно не заинтересован в лучшей жизни. Зачем? Можно и дальше валяться в грязи.

— Вернемся к делу, — сказал Тошайо.

— К делу?

— Семь духов, которых мне нужно изгнать.

— Может поедим? Скоро должны принести еду. Ты достаточно оттянул время.

— Пользуюсь возможностью попробовать новое, — парировал Тошайо.

— Жаль, что не во всем, — улыбка Хикэру на миг стала сахарной. Он умел использовать лицо как особый инструмент. Вряд ли для него существовало такое понятие, как честность. Тошайо гнал подальше мысль о том, что демон пытается заигрывать с ним. Он промолчал, чтобы не провоцировать собеседника на новую улыбку.

В тишине Хикэру неторопливо допивал второй бокал вина, а Тошайо разглядывал интерьер: расшитые золотом и серебром подушки, украшенные традиционными для Империи полотнами стены, массивную столешницу из старого дерева, которая наверняка представляла историческую ценность.

— Здесь красиво, — сказал Хикэру, перехватив взгляд собеседника. — Впервые я попал сюда, когда получил тело. Мне пришлось устроиться мойщиком посуды.

— Мойщиком? — удивился Тошайо.

— Мне было тяжело адаптироваться к этому миру. Тело плохо слушалось, окружающие видели во мне слабоумного. Пришлось браться за работу, которую дали. Постепенно тело слушалось все лучше. Я стал смелее, попросился в официанты. Кассир, помощник управляющего. Ушло несколько лет.

— Ты пытаешься рассказать, как тяжело было выжить демону в мире смертных?

— Нет, рассказываю, почему я выбрал именно этот ресторан. Здесь начался мой путь наверх. Будет символично, если твой путь начнется здесь же.

— Мой путь уже начат. Я уничтожаю зло.

— Совсем недавно ты говорил другое. Говорил, что ищешь гармонию Создателя. Неужели знакомство с демоном так сильно пошатнуло твою веру?

В груди Тошайо клокотала настоящая ярость, природу которой он не до конца понимал. Ее источником был Хикэру, вернее — слова, которые он произносил. Вот только эти слова были правильными, и раздражала Тошайо именно их справедливость. 

— Ты не стремишься к гармонии, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь все уничтожить. Сделать своим. Перекроить так, чтобы тебе лучше жилось.

— Люди поступают так же, если ты не заметил, — сказал Хикэру. — В отличие от многих, я действительно стремлюсь к гармонии.

— Пустые слова, — огрызнулся Тошайо.

— Пустые обвинения, — на лице Хикэру все еще болталась дежурная улыбка.

— На твоем счету, по меньшей мере, две жизни: госпожа Акеми, госпожа Рей.

— Одна искала смерти, и без моей помощи скончалась бы от передозировки, я же в обмен на сущий пустяк сделал ее жалкие перепевки всемирно известными. Другая и вовсе так одряхлела и ослабла, что не смогла вынести моего общества, хотя называла себя главой славного ордена. Я — такая же часть мира, как эти женщины. Почему же мне нужно считать себя виноватым, когда они обе ушли из жизни из-за тщеславия и старости?

— Потому что ты не пытался спасти их, — ответил Тошайо.

— Спасти? — Хикэру рассмеялся. — Как ты думаешь, экзорцист, почему они докатились до такой жизни? Потому что на каждом шагу их спасали. Акеми поверила в свой талант из-за того, что никто не решался сказать ей, как отвратительны ее представления. Твоя наставница держала своих учеников в ежовых рукавицах и застряла в прошлом веке — никто из вас не сказал ей, что она выпускает на улицу голодранцев, которым негде работать. Вы потакали их слабостям, и вот результат.

— Так это я виноват в том, что они умерли? — Тошайо не удержался от улыбки.

— Виноваты они сами. В этот мир мы приходим похожими. Кому-то удается проползти от посудомойщика до придворного, а кто-то вынужден продавать душу ради секунды славы.

— Успех — это еще не все, Хикэру. Есть любовь, сострадание, взаимопомощь.

— Вот как? — Хикэру всплеснул руками. — Где были любовь, сострадание и взаимопомощь, когда тебя продали безумной старухе? Где они были, когда тебя и других детей подвергали пыткам? Изматывали ваши души так сильно, что некоторые теряли сознание. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я возненавидел старуху? — предположил Тошайо. — Зря стараешься, я ненавидел ее, пока учился. Теперь для ненависти не осталось места. Мне жаль ее. Жаль, что она погибла. 

— Жаль? Взгляни, сколько перспектив открыла для тебя ее смерть.

— Смерть не открывает перспективы.

— Так считает тот, кто никогда не жил в потустороннем мире. Кто никогда не видел, что такое подлинное бессмертие, когда ничего и нигде никогда не меняется. Отсутствие смерти — самая темная сторона мира духов. Вот почему они лезут наружу, как червяки после дождя. И ты считаешь, что в смерти нет пользы?

— Смерть — трагедия моего племени, — серьезно ответил Тошайо.

— Если жить, как живешь ты, конечно, — рассмеялся демон. — Ты ничего не испытал, никогда не рисковал, никого не любил. У тебя не было настоящих врагов, великих целей. Нет ничего удивительного, что смерть для тебя — трагедия. Теперь подумай, чем она была для госпожи Рей? Разве не завершением долгого, тяжелого пути? Ей будет, о чем вспоминать в бесконечности потустороннего мира. Когда ты умрешь, тебе будет, о чем вспомнить?

На ум Тошайо пришло сразу несколько остроумных ответов, но он не успел высказать вслух ни один. Вошло сразу трое официантов. Один начал крутиться возле Хикэру, выставив несколько мисок. Два других окружили Тошайо: они водворили прямо перед ним огромное блюдо с самыми разными жителями моря, потом расставили чашки соусов. Когда казалось, что официантам пора скрыться за дверью, настала кульминация — один из бравой троицы с помощью богато украшенной зажигалки превратил гору угощения в костер. Зрелище поразило Тошайо до глубины души — огонь перекатывался от верхнего ряда к нижнему, ненадолго замирая. Можно было разглядеть, как сочное сырое мясо становится прожаренным, как погибают мелкие существа, предназначенные стать чьим-то ужином. Если бы Тошайо не отказался от помощи и не настоял на заказе, он теперь списал бы все на козни Хикэру.

— Неплохое представление, — прокомментировал происходящее демон. — Давно вы устраиваете такие красивые аттракционы?

— Господин — один из первых, кто заказал это блюдо, — прокомментировал официант, склонившись в почтительном поклоне. 

— Браво! — Хикэру несколько раз ударил в ладоши.

Внимание смутило Тошайо, но он вежливо поблагодарил официантов, а когда они ушли еще несколько секунд разглядывал угощение.

— Символично, не правда ли? — спросил Хикэру. — Похоже, мы опустошили небольшой водоем. На наших глазах умерла целая гора живых существ, но никто не торопится рыдать. У меня, к примеру, не на шутку разыгрался аппетит.

— Нельзя сравнивать их с людьми, — возразил Тошайо.

— С некоторыми людьми — можно, — тихо сказал Хикэру. Он больше не провоцировал Тошайо, просто говорил вслух, будто разговаривал с миской супа, которую поставили перед ним.

На время еды разговоры затихли. Вера Тошайо запрещала ему быть расточительным в отношении чужих жизней. Он никогда прежде не видел, как в одно мгновенье несколько десятков живых существ превращаются в ужин, и хотя ему было непросто справиться с самим собой, он ел, тщательно пережевывая каждый кусочек. 

Напротив него Хикэру без спешки поглощал свой заказ. Суп непривычного розоватого оттенка, миску с рисом и красиво нарезанное рыбное филе. Выражение его лица было совершенно нейтральным — ни ужимок, ни лести. Можно было разглядеть противника чуть лучше, и Тошайо воспользовался шансом. Тщательно убранные волосы демона придавали ему сходство с десятками богачей центра Метрополиса, серьга в ухе из белого металла добавляла каплю индивидуальности. Однако подлинная красота вовсе не сводилась к прическе или украшению, она была в чертах лица: разрез глаз, очертания скул, нос, подбородок — казалось немыслимым, что человек получил это от природы. Демоны могли наводить иллюзию, но Тошайо разглядел бы ее теперь, когда знал, куда и как нужно смотреть. Оболочка Хикэру, его маска, выглядела произведением искусства.

— Раз уж мы заключили сделку, и никто никого не убил, быть может ты согласишься посмотреть оплату за раскрытое дело? — спросил демон, когда официанты унесли пустые тарелки.

— Ты говоришь о паучихе, которую убил сам? — поддел Тошайо.

— Не стоит недооценивать свой вклад. Ты сдал экзамен. Отказываться глупо — квартира будет пустовать. Неужели ты хочешь вернуться в свой клоповник?

— Мечтаю. Ты действительно не понимаешь, как выглядит твое предложение со стороны?

— Понимаю, но решил, что тебе хватит смелости принять его. Ты согласился на сделку только после угроз — твоя совесть должна ликовать. Почему бы не сделать себе небольшой подарок? Создателю необязательно служить в грязи. 

— Создателю безразлично, в грязи я или в шелковом облачении.

— Вот именно, — Хикэру подмигнул — в этом озорном жесте было что-то детское. 

Противостояние измотало Тошайо. Весь день он сражался с головной болью и кошмаром, весь вечер гадал, когда враг нанесет удар. Теперь, лишенный битвы, загнанный в угол сделкой, он хотел лишь одного — упасть и заснуть. 

— Мне плевать, что ты мне предложишь, — сказал он в конце концов, чтобы хоть чем-то задеть демона. — Выбери свою подачку и отвези меня туда. Если хочешь, чтоб я разделался с твоими духами, мне полезно будет выспаться.

— Так даже лучше, — охотно согласился Хикэру. Слова ничуть не задели его. — Вряд ли ты успел разобраться в недвижимости, выбрал бы самое убогое жилье. Обойдемся без десерта. Я прав?

— Полностью поддерживаю, — сказал Тошайо.

Только возле выхода из ресторана до него дошел смысл собственных слов. Неужели он уже увяз так глубоко, что полностью поддерживает демона? Хикэру, казалось, никак не отреагировал на эту оговорку — он шел немного впереди. Пара сотрудников ресторана проводила их до машины. 

Когда Тошайо садился в дорогое авто, его взгляд скользнул по местам, где удобнее всего было бы стоять тем, кто решит проследить за ними. Для этого не пришлось прикладывать усилий — Тошайо делал это по привычке, заведенной со времени учебы у госпожи Рей. И его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом, полным искренней ненависти. Человек, который стоял за углом ресторана, опираясь о стену, похоже, желал ему лютой смерти. Его лицо показалось Тошайо знакомым, и с большим трудом, но все же он вспомнил, что это был еще один выпускник госпожи. Имя затерялось в памяти, поскольку ученик был на два года младше Тошайо, а значит они встречались лишь изредка. 

— Заметил мальчика недалеко от входа? — спросил Хикэру, устроившись в кресле позади водителя.

— Экзорцист младшего ранга, мы учились вместе, — зачем-то ответил Тошайо.

— Он видел меня у старухи, — заметил демон как бы между прочим.

— Он следил за нами?!

— Пожалуй, следил. В следующий раз я буду аккуратнее.

— Кто еще видел тебя в ее доме?

— Много людей, — беззаботно сказал Хикэру. — Во время нашей встречи присутствовало больше двадцати учеников.

— Они атаковали тебя?

— Меня? Зачем? — Хикэру рассмеялся.

— Просто расскажи, как все было.

Машина неторопливо выехала с территории ресторана. Тошайо проследил взглядом за экзорцистом — тот дождался, пока они отъедут, и пошел следом. Вряд ли у него был свой транспорт. Постепенно его силуэт исчез в ворохе огней.

— Мне нужен был лучший, — сказал Хикэру. — Я знал, что мертвецы не отстанут. Попробовал найти экзорциста по объявлению — но ты видел его защитную живопись на полу. Сам знаешь, что навязчивые идеи нежити — хуже занозы. У одного парня, близкого ко двору, я узнал, что госпожа Рей — единственная, кто тренирует экзорцистов с детского возраста в Метрополисе. Открытие было не из приятных, я-то думал, меня охраняет целая орава превосходно обученных святош, а вы больше похожи на сборище бездомных. 

— Тогда зачем привязался ко мне?

— Влюбился с первого взгляда, мой хороший, — ласково проворковал Хикэру. Тошнота в животе Тошайо перемешалась с жаром. Уже много лет никто, даже в шутку, даже в качестве издевки, не обращался к нему так. 

— В рассказ госпожи Рей, я полагаю? — по крайней мере, у него хватило сил язвительно ответить.

— О, в ее рассказ влюбиться было легче легкого. Она не сразу поняла, кто я. К несчастью, при ней были могущественные артефакты, и перед тем, как отпустить меня с миром, старуха воспользовалась одним из них. Не знаю, каким именно — меня это не заинтересовало. С его помощью она, возможно, и увидела, кто я такой. Повернулась к ученикам и хотела крикнуть им что-то, но не успела. Через несколько секунд ее уже не было среди живых. Старшие ученики велели мне убираться, что я и сделал. Никто из них даже не подумал о том, чтобы проверить меня, хотя теперь, похоже, кое-кто ведет слежку.

— Тебе не кажется, что мне будет тяжеловато стать лидером ордена, если меня увидят в твоем обществе ученики, которые связывают смерть старухи… Создатель! — Тошайо начал говорить, и будто во сне услышал, какие слова произносят его язык и губы. Ему тут же захотелось избавиться от общества Хикэру, но они ехали по дороге довольно быстро. 

Демон тихо смеялся:

— Рад, что ты оценил предложение. Если оно тебе понравится, мальчик забудет все, что ему не нужно помнить, вот так, — он щелкнул пальцами.

— Значит ты мог и мне стереть память? И все эти разговоры о том, что ты не можешь отпустить меня…

— Ты недооцениваешь себя. Вряд ли я смог бы стереть твою память без серьезных последствий, а они не нужны мне. Потерять такого… было бы жаль, — Хикэру виновато улыбнулся. 

— Неужели для тебя все это — просто игра? 

— Да, и я хотел бы научить тебя играть в нее.

— Зачем?

— Чем больше игроков — тем веселее играть, разве так тяжело понять это?

— Вытащи своих дружков из Преисподней да играй с ними.

— Грубости, глупости, — хохотал Хикэру.

По необъяснимой причине Тошайо не пытался прекратить перепалку. Как будто пока он высмеивал демона, искал его слабое место, проверял на прочность — сделка не имела значения. Да, он согласился, но только ради брата и родителей. Только чтобы спасти семью. К тому же он… он ведь просто выполнит свою работу. Будь его нанимателем человек, разве это могло бы его беспокоить? Нет! Если бы только Хикэру не сказал ему… 

Или так было бы хуже? Если бы он узнал сам, что перед ним демон, когда работа была уже сделана? Если бы… Но тогда он с чистым сердцем мог бы обвинять Хикэру в обмане, в то время как сейчас демон сделал вид, что раскрыл все карты. Мог ли он действовать открыто и честно? Или натура не позволяла ему делать этого? И если дело в натуре, если Хикэру изо всех сил пытается сделать добро, вопреки природе, разве не следует поддержать его?

Квартира, деньги, оружие, репутация, слава, возможность встать во главе ордена, обучить новое поколение… Тошайо не знал, за что зацепиться. В поучительных историях госпожи Рей демоны предлагали подобное лишь в обмен на душу. Тогда почему он? Почему в обмен на душу Акеми получила жалкую смерть, а он сам, безо всякого труда, может стать обладателем богатства и…

— Приехали, — объявил Йоширо, останавливая машину возле небоскреба. Тошайо изо всех сил изображал равнодушие, но уже представлял себе, как поведет Чи кататься на лифте. Покажет ему душ, где не нужно экономить каждую каплю воды. Помоется сам. Сам! 

«Ты сходишь с ума, дружище, — сказала совесть Тошайо. — Ты хочешь принять помощь от врага Создателя и радуешься этому. Разве можно пасть ниже?»

Странным образом эта фраза, которую он сказал себе сам, едва не привела его в бешенство. Пока Хикэру беззаботно шел мимо консьержа к блестящим дверцам лифта, Тошайо чувствовал, что готов взорваться от гнева. 

Неужели он хочет так много? Неужели Создатель перестанет любить его, если он будет чист, сыт и хорошо подготовлен к сражению? Неужели слуге Создателя надлежит валяться в грязи и надрываться на второй работе, лишь бы вытащить с самого дна брата? Почему он должен отказаться от искренней помощи? Лишь из-за того, что Хикэру — демон?

«Ты сходишь с ума, — не унималась совесть. — Он — убийца. Он презирает весь твой род…»

«Но не меня! — кричал в ответ Тошайо. — Он меня выбрал, он хочет…»

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Хикэру в лифте. Они ехали вдвоем, и демон опустил узел галстука, а теперь расстегивал верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Порядок, — процедил Тошайо, продолжая внутреннее сражение, где, как он надеялся, победителем выйдет совесть.

«Он соблазняет тебя, разве ты не видишь? Красивое личико, полные понимания глаза, беседы о высоком — все это обман. Ты видел его настоящее лицо. Красные глаза, рога, кожа мертвеца. Нравится такое общество?!» — надрывалась она тем временем.

«Лучше такое, чем никакого, — отвечал гнев. — Когда последний раз мы нормально ели? Когда хоть кто-то считал нас достойными ужина в месте, полном воспоминаний? Кому, кроме него, мы нужны? Что с того, что у него пара рогов? Чем он хуже лягушат, которых ты так защищаешь?»

«Опомнись! Он делает все для своей выгоды. Когда он использует тебя и бросит подыхать, ты вспомнишь, что я говорил тебе, но будет поздно. Ты пожалеешь!»

— По крайней мере, будет, о чем жалеть, — прошептал Тошайо, чуть отставая от демона на этаже. Хикэру завернул за угол, а он остался и посмотрел на свое отражение в одном из десятков зеркал, которые были развешаны здесь для красоты и удобства жильцов. Там, где жил сейчас Тошайо, все зеркала вынесли бы сразу после заселения. 

Уставшее лицо, кое-где перепачканное грязью и пылью, глядело нарочито равнодушно. Он знал, что возненавидит себя за то, что согласился, и еще знал, что возненавидит себя, если откажется. Как можно смотреть в глаза брату, зная, что видел для него выход из тупика, но выбросил ключи? Как можно смотреть в глаза своему отражению, зная, что согласился на сделку с демоном?

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Хикэру, показавшись из-за угла.

— Да. Да, я в порядке, — ответил Тошайо во второй раз и пошел следом.

— Вот ключ, документы передаст Йоширо, постараюсь сделать все завтра, — на ладони Хикэру лежало две пластиковых карты.

— Почему два ключа?

— Один можешь дать брату. Или будет запасной — какая мне разница. В комплекте с этой квартирой шло два ключа, и я отдаю их тебе. Никакого подвоха здесь нет, ты переоцениваешь мои силы. От коварства быстро устаешь, знаешь ли.

— Никогда не пробовал.

— Тебе бы пошло.

Тошайо спрятал ключи в карман, но возле двери, у которой остановился Хикэру, понял, что поступил так напрасно. Он достал ключ и приложил к панели. Несколько секунд квартира анализировала, кто подошел к двери, узнала Хикэру и открылась.

— Как же я выйду? — спросил Тошайо.

— Дай, пожалуйста, ключ на время, — демон прошел внутрь и вытянул ладонь. Тошайо положил на нее карту, испытывая неприятно чувство, будто вынужден делиться своей собственностью.

Зато у него появилось время осмотреться, пока Хикэру возился с панелью управления и добавлял его в список людей, которых можно пустить в дом. Квартира возражала дополнительными вопросами, изредка пищала сигнализация, но быстро затихала. Все это не могло помешать Тошайо разглядывать то, что теперь принадлежало ему. Вопреки голосу рассудка и крикам совести он смотрел на комнату вовсе не взглядом гостя. Ему хотелось увидеть как можно больше, а когда Хикэру отвлекся, стало не нужно притворяться, будто ему все равно.

Гостиная напоминала апартаменты за Вратами, где они с Хикэру впервые встретились. Просторный диван, журнальный столик с безделушками, барная стойка — взгляд Тошайо скользил от объекта к объекту, пока не наткнулся на окна. Они были огромными — во всю стену, точно как в той первой квартире, которая поразила его. Теперь он подошел ближе, встал в шаге от пропасти и посмотрел вниз. Вдали видны были трущобы, огни магазинов, дешевых забегаловок, клубов, выживших в борьбе за существование уличных фонарей. Можно было разглядеть стену, за которой огней становилось гораздо меньше. Первым делом Тошайо попытался найти взглядом дом родителей. Его заслоняла махина другой высотки, но все равно можно было разглядеть угол. Утром, если повезет, он успеет увидеть, как идет в школу Чи.

— Я искал все квартиры, окна которых выходили на дом твоих родителей. Подумал, что тебе будет важно, — сказал Хикэру, коварно подкравшись сзади. Тошайо скрипнул зубами от бессильной злости.

— Похоже, ты следил за мной уже давно.

— Давно? Нет, я сделал все это сегодня утром. Помнишь, как долго ты проспал?

— За это время невозможно найти квартиру, тем более такую.

— О, здесь важнее всего деньги, — усмехнулся Хикэру. — Выпьешь со мной? Перед тем, как я поеду спать, хотелось бы решить нашу… проблему.

— Какую?

— Не торопись, пожалуйста. Вы так часто спешите — поначалу это сбивало меня с толку. Выпьем немного, посмотрим на город. Разве в этом есть что-то плохое?

Тошайо не стал выдумывать причину, по которой сидеть и смотреть на город было бы плохо, хотя его совесть ныла и стонала на все лады. Хикэру провозился с баром, пытаясь найти нужные бокалы, потом долго ругался, что в холодильнике нет льда нужного размера. Наконец, приняв волевое решение, он бросил несколько небольших кубиков в стаканы и налил туда немного жидкости карамельного цвета.

— Что это? — спросил Тошайо.

— Виски. Можешь считать, что это крепкое импортное сакэ.

— Откуда ты знал, что здесь есть виски?

— Не знал. Открыл бар и выбрал то, что мне понравилось. Возьмешь бокал? Я уже разлил его, так что ты либо выпьешь, либо он пропадет.

Тратить остаток вечера на пустые споры Тошайо совсем не хотелось. Он достаточно измучил себя немыми вопросами, на которые сам же находил жестокие ответы, поэтому решил дать душе несколько минут на отдых. Немного выпить, посмотреть на город — если верить древним табличкам, Создатель видит его глазами, так почему бы не показать ему для разнообразия нечто красивое?

Сделав глоток, Хикэру подошел к окну и посмотрел вдаль:

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал — я надеялся не доводить дело до угроз. Меня прижали к стенке. Твое согласие было слишком важно для меня, чтобы я стал нянчиться с твоими убеждениями. Лучше ты будешь ненавидеть меня, но мы оба выживем, чем пройдет много недель, и ты согласишься, когда будет слишком поздно. Сейчас я хорошо понимаю, как важно время для вас.

— Почему ты не уничтожишь их сам? — спросил Тошайо, встав рядом. — Я видел не так уж много демонов, но уверен, что тебе это по силам.

— Проблема в том, что я могу их уничтожить, и все, — усмехнулся Хикэру. — Я ведь демон. У меня не получится изгнать духа и сохранить тело. На моем счету будет семь трупов ни в чем не повинных людей. Представь теперь, что я этого не хочу. Да, я легко могу выполнить контракт певички и не стану горевать о смерти старухи, но так просто убить семь человек? Нет, за такое меня не похвалят. Нам не нужен геноцид. Чем меньше внимания я привлекаю, тем лучше.

— И это все? Ты не хочешь испачкать руки?

Хикэру допил остаток и посмотрел, не скрывая злость:

— Испачкать руки? Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я пачкал их, экзорцист. Разве ты не хочешь спасти семь жизней?

— Я хочу спасти столько жизней, сколько смогу, демон, — ответил Тошайо, допивая свою порцию. Горло обжигало приятным теплом.

— Тогда действуй. Квартира твоя — считай это компенсацией за мою проверку. Ты справишься. Завтра Йоширо отвезет тебя ко мне домой — я покажу все, что у меня есть на этих бравых ребят.

— Мне нужно в додзё, — сказал Тошайо.

— Хорошо, во сколько забрать тебя оттуда?

— Я доберусь сам.

— Зачем? Хочешь пройти по трущобам? Лишний раз побаловать себя адреналином?

— Мне нужно увидеть брата, и я зайду в дом госпожи. Мне интересно, кто увяжется за мной следом.

— Тогда скажи, во сколько ждать тебя?

— Вечером, в шесть часов. Успею взять на работе отпуск.

— На работе? Не разумнее будет уволиться оттуда? Ты ведь не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя без гроша?

— Не хочу зависеть от твоего настроения.

На Хикэру слова произвели странное впечатление. Он заставил стакан в своей руке оказаться на журнальном столике, легко толкнув его в воздухе, а когда освободились руки, шагнул ближе. Воротник куртки Тошайо оказался зажат горячими пальцами — их жар щекотал шею.

— Мое настроение не играет особой роли, мой хороший, — прошептали тонкие губы совсем близко. — Ты — не моя игрушка. Ты бы сразу узнал, если бы это было так. У нас деловое партнерство, помнишь? Ты уничтожаешь духов, которые хотят убить меня, а я делаю твою жизнь безопаснее и проще. Если нам понравится сотрудничать, кто знает, до чего мы доберемся, верно?

— Что ты…

— У тебя все еще есть душа, Тошайо, — губы, на которые он смотрел не отрываясь, улыбнулись. — Хорошую душу можно обменять на хорошую жизнь, но твоя душа… О! Просто чудо. Ты можешь получить не жалкую славу или богатство — я дам тебе их просто так. В обмен на душу тебе предложат настоящее сокровище. 

— О чем ты? — спросил Тошайо, завороженный видом чужих губ, тихим ровным голосом. После выпитого голова была легкой и свободной.

— Нет, мой хороший, все по порядку, — Хикэру отпустил его воротник и указательным пальцем коснулся губ. — Сначала закроем первую сделку. Помнишь?

Бокал выпал из руки Тошайо и с глухим стуком ударился о мягкий ковер.

— Неужели ты… — он с трудом поднял руки, которые едва слушались его, и обхватил ими голову Хикэру. — В чем подвох? Просто скажи. Ты же знаешь, что я убью тебя, если узнаю сам.

Хикэру едва слышно рассмеялся, убрал палец от губ Тошайо, сделал шаг вперед и уперся бедром ему в пах. 

— В чем подвох? — переспросил демон, продолжая тихо смеяться. — Неужели тебе не хочется поиграть? Разве это интересно — когда все знаешь заранее?

— Мне не до игр, — Тошайо задыхался. Волосы демона, которых он касался, как назло, распутались и рекой потекли по пальцам. Сложная прическа превратилась в несколько сжатых локонов, которые он боялся выпустить.

— Очень жаль, потому что мы уже начали, — Хикэру легко похлопал его по груди, отстраняясь, и пальцы, сжимавшие локоны, разжались будто сами собой. Тошайо не смог потянуть их, опасаясь, что все испортит: прическу, момент, отношения с Хикэру.

В его руках была пустота, и пока он осознавал это, дверь открылась и закрылась. О произошедшем напоминал стакан, лежащий рядом с Тошайо, и лужица воды, в которую превратился лед.

**Author's Note:**

> Не переключайте канал.


End file.
